Where I Belong
by EvilQueen7928
Summary: A/U. With the Evil Queen in town anything and everything can go wrong. Emma makes a wish by accident and ends up at the bottom of Regina's bed. Can these two women overcome their demons and finally admit their feelings for one another before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I thought of this story after OUAT went on hiatus. It's a bit of a long chapter but once I started I couldn't stop writing. Emma makes a wish and she ends up at the end of Regina's bed. This story will be the start of their relationship. It will have smut, romance, angst and lots of cute family time. I really hope you like it. Leave a review, favorite it or do nothing. I will try update pretty regular.**

 **Much Love :)**

* * *

Chapter One

Regina felt as if someone or something was watching her sleep, since having Henry she had become a very light sleeper. With the Evil Queen being in town, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to open her eyes because it could be anything sitting at the end of her bed. After a couple more minutes of trying to ignore the feeling, she finally gave in and opened her eyes, she was extremely shocked to see who was standing in her bedroom. Clad in just a t-shirt and the smallest pair of shorts, Emma was stood at the bottom of her bed.

"Emma, I don't mean to sound at all rude but what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

Emma looked at Regina then down to the floor, she wasn't sure how she was meant to explain this.

"I'm not entirely sure."

With it being the middle of the night and neither woman turning a light on, Regina could just about make out Emma's face and it was filled with embarrassment. This expression was one that Regina was familiar with, more times than she would like to remember she has caught Emma kissing Captain Guy-Liner and each time Emma jumped away from Hook and often had a hint of embarrassment and shame plastered all over her face. Regina could never quite put her finger on the reason why but she knew that it was a good idea not to ask Emma about it.

"Emma, I don't believe that you've turned up in my bedroom in the middle of the night half naked and you have no idea how or why. So, I suggest you start explaining" Regina ordered.

She didn't mean to be so harsh with Emma but over the years their relationship had developed enough that she knew Emma wouldn't take what she said or how she said it to heart. Emma knew Regina wasn't going to let her off the hook and Regina would make her tell her one way or another. Emma started to giggle to herself, out of all the phrases there were to choose from she picked the one with Hook in it.

With Emma still stood at the end of her bed, Regina remembered she wasn't wearing any clothes. A couple of seconds later and a puff of purple smoke illuminated the room and Regina was dressed in a pair of purple silk Pajamas and a light dressing gown.

"Don't tell me that Mayor Mills sleeps naked?" Emma joked.

"I think that's rather an inappropriate question, don't you?"

"Sorry."

Emma started to feel very awkward standing at the end of Regina's bed. They had come a long way but Emma knew that they were never going to get to the sleepover part of a friendship and her being there was not a good idea but neither woman had mentioned her leaving.

Regina looked over to check the time and her alarm clock said it was 4:30am. She knew that this was starting to get rather strange but for some reason she liked having Emma in her bedroom.

"My alarm was due to go off in just over an hour so how about we go downstairs and I make us some breakfast. Henry won't be up for another couple of hours so we can discuss whatever it is in peace."

Emma knew it was the most logical thing to do but leaving Regina's bedroom meant telling Regina why she was there.

"You know I will never turn down a famous Regina Mills breakfast."

"You've been here for breakfast almost every day for six months that's a pretty big giveaway that you like my famous breakfasts. I'm sure my breakfast isn't nearly as good as granny's."

"The breakfast is really good and the company's better. Being here I only need to be Emma Swan and Henry's other mother. At Granny's I'm known as Snow and David's daughter, the savior, the sheriff and Hooks girlfriend. It's nice to be able to just be me" Emma admitted.

She wasn't sure why she felt the need to say all of that or where it came from but when the words left her mouth she knew it was how she really felt. Regina sat up in her bed and was rather shocked at hearing all that come pouring out of Emma's mouth but in a way, she understood what she was talking about, more than she cared to remember. For year Regina wished to just be Regina and not Leopold's wife, Snows Stepmother and eventually the Evil Queen. She never thought Emma would be that person for her, when she was spending time with Emma and Henry she didn't need to put on a facade, she could just be herself.

"Woah, that was a lot to admit at 4:30am, I guess being sleep deprived makes me honest."

"You never have to apologise for having feelings Emma and certainty not to me. Come on let's go downstairs and I will make you a large cup of decaf coffee and some food."

"That's a filthy word and I can't believe it just left your mouth."

"Emma what are you talking about, I didn't say any filthy word."

"You said DECAF, coffee should never be decaf."

Emma started to walk out of Regina's bedroom and without realising she was it Regina's eyes landed on Emma's barely covered bum.

Emma could feel Regina's eyes on her but didn't want to let Regina know. She stopped just shy of the bedroom door and turned around.

"There isn't any chance you got some trousers and maybe a hoody I could put on?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have a pair of your joggers and hoody in my drawer. I keep meaning to give them back but with everything that's been happening I hadn't found the time."

Regina climbed out of bed, walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out Emma's clothes. She walked back to the blonde and handed her the outfit.

"My lucky hoody I wondered where that disappeared to."

Emma pulled the hoody over her head and wasn't sure but she thought she could make out the slight smell of Regina's perfume on the hoody. She couldn't imagine Regina wearing the hoody but now the image was in her head, that's all she could imagine.

"I wore it a couple of times, I hope you don't mind."

"So, I was right."

"What do you mean, you were right? Regina questioned.

"Well when I pulled the hoody over my head I caught a whiff of your perfume but then when I thought about it I realised you wouldn't wear my ratty hoody because you have more class than that."

"There is nothing ratty about the hoody Emma, don't get me wrong it's got a few holes and it smelt like you hadn't washed it in a while but it's not so bad" Regina joked.

Emma rarely heard Regina laugh around anyone but Henry and she didn't know why because Regina had such a cute laugh.

"I can't believe you just insulted my favourite hoody. Can I ask why you wore it?"

"The day you left it here I needed to put the bins out and it was the closest thing to me, then I wore it a few nights when I was in my study because I was too tired to walk upstairs to get something else."

"So, you insulted my hoody but it's good enough for you to wear when your cold."

"I never insulted it, I just stated some facts about it. I didn't want to freeze so of course it was good enough to wear."

Emma didn't know where this flirty banter had come from and she wasn't sure Regina realised that's what they were doing. She knew it was a wise idea not to mention because Regina would likely brush it off and then bring her walls back up and they would be back to square one. Emma pulled the joggers on and made her way out of Regina's bedroom to the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later she was joined by Regina.

"What took you so long, I'm wasting away here" Emma huffed.

"Miss Swan I'm pretty sure it was only a couple of hours ago when you last ate so you're hardly wasting away."

"I had some leftover pizza about two hours ago."

"And?" Regina questioned.

She had come to know Emma quite well over the last couple of years and she knew it was never just leftover pizza when it came to a midnight feast.

"Fine. Leftover pizza, last night's Chinese and some of your lasagna from dinner last Thursday" Emma admitted.

"You're going to die at a very young age if you keep going the way you are and my lasagna from last Thursday, Emma that was nearly a week ago, that's not healthy. If you liked it that much I would have made you a fresh one, you only had to ask."

"I didn't want you to go to any trouble to just make it for me and you can't beat leftovers."

"I don't believe in eating leftovers, I prefer to make everything fresh."

"What type of woman doesn't like leftovers. I now know why the only leftovers Henry will eat is pizza."

"Miss Swan, that's because our son is smart and knows what's good for him."

Emma couldn't help but smile when she heard Regina call Henry their son. It's not the first time she's heard it and certainly won't be the last but each time it gave her a strange butterfly feeling and she could never pin point why.

"Yes, he is smart and that's because you raised him right and I never give you enough credit for doing something that I never could" Emma sighed.

Regina walked over to the kitchen counter where Emma was leaning and gently placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. For a few minutes neither woman said a word. After a minute or two more Regina knew she needed to say something.

"That was rather soppy Emma but I've never thanked you for giving me the best gift anyone has ever given me and even though you tried I'm glad you didn't take him away from me."

Emma was glad they were having this little heart to heart because it meant that she might just be able to get away with not telling Regina how she ended up in her bedroom.

"I'm not being soppy I'm being honest. When I realised you were only doing what was in Henry's best interest I knew it wouldn't be fair to take him away from you.

Regina gave Emma a weak smile and walked over to the coffee machine. She was just about to turn it on when a cloud of purple smoke appeared followed by an unwanted guest.

"I will have a coffee with two sugars if you're making one dear."

Regina turned around and made a fire ball appear but the Evil Queen made it disappear almost as quick.

"Now, now Regina there isn't any need for violence. I just popped by to see how everything was going and to make sure Emma arrived here safely."

Regina looked at Emma and then to the Evil Queen.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to turn up somewhere you are not wanted and besides I thought you would have been asleep, you know with you needing your beauty sleep and all that."

Regina could sense Emma was hiding something because the moment she's caught out she goes straight on the defensive.

"Violence from Regina and harsh words from Emma, you're like a right little double act. So, Regina we're are we with this coffee?"

"We're nowhere on the coffee so how about you do us all a favor and leave" Regina ordered.

"Regina there isn't any need for you to be so hostile, I come in peace. Besides Henry is most likely in bed and we wouldn't want to disturb our son."

Regina went to lunge forward but Emma stepped in her way.

"Let's get one thing straight, you may have been a part of Regina but now you're your own bitter and twisted person. Henry is mine and Regina's son not YOURS."

"If you say so dear. Can you really call him your son though? It's not like you raised him. Dropping in almost a decade in doesn't really make you his mother."

Regina was starting to get very angry and she wasn't sure how well Emma was going to deal with hearing that. Regina placed her hand on the small of Emma's back ever so gently. She hoped this little gesture would let Emma know that she was on her side and didn't agree with anything the Evil Queen was saying.

"I might have only turned up a decade in but I gave him up so he could have the best possible life and that's what he got. He's as much my son as he is Regina's but he is not YOURS. We might be an unconventional family but we are still a family and one that doesn't involve you. So, I think it's a wise idea if you leave.

"I don't want to leave I'm here to watch the show, Regina do you still hide the popcorn in the back of the cereal cupboard because popcorn seems like a good fit right about now."

Regina was completely lost she had no idea what that evil woman was talking about and looking at Emma's rosy complexion it was clear she knew exactly what the Queen was referring to.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Regina questioned.

She really hated being left in the dark and if someone didn't tell her what was going on soon, fire balls would start flying.

The Evil Queen walked further into the kitchen, jumped up on the counter and crossed her legs.

"Emma, are you going to fill her in, or am I?"

"I don't feel comfortable discussing this right now especially with you here."

"Well I don't feel comfortable with making my way all the way over here for this and for you to back out" the Queen snapped.

"It's not like you walked, you used your magic and to be honest this is between me and Regina not me, you and Regina."

Regina started to get annoyed, they were talking about her like she wasn't stood a few inches away from them.

"Fine, I have somewhere more pressing to be anyways so I will come visit you both later and see how this went. And Emma dear, if you haven't told her by then I will be doing it for you."

The Evil Queen smirked as she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Emma, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Emma knew she needed to come clean with Regina but all she could think about was why the Evil Queen felt the need to get a front row seat at this. Did she know something Emma didn't?

Emma walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She took a couple of sips before setting it down on the table.

"Okay. I think you better sit down for this."

Regina walked over to the kitchen table, sat down and Emma did the same. They were now sat either end of the table and Emma had started to rip the label off her water bottle.

"Sign of sexual frustration that is" Regina joked.

Emma looked at Regina, shot her a weak smile then carried on ripping off the label.

"Emma is everything okay you're starting to worry me."

Emma was just about to tell Regina everything when her phone started to vibrate. She answered it and Regina couldn't hear who was on the other end but she assumed it was Hook.

"I'm fine stop worrying. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and I'm going to stay at Ruby's so just go back to sleep."

A couple of minutes went by without Emma saying anything. Regina looked up at her and asked was everything okay and Emma nodded her head. Regina wasn't sure why Emma lied to Hook about where she was, it wasn't like they were doing anything wrong.

"Fine."

Emma huffed and slammed her phone down on the table.

"What did my table ever do to you?"

"Sorry, I'm just annoyed that's all."

"I can tell. You sure everything is okay?" Regina asked again.

"Yes. There is something really important I want to discuss with you but I've got to get home and sort something out first."

"So, you come all the way over here and then leave without even telling me why."

"I'm sorry. I had the words all worked out in my head but now they seem to have disappeared. When I talk to you about it, I want to get everything out in the open and make sure I explain it fully so no wires get crossed" Emma explained.

Regina was getting more and more annoyed with every word coming out of Emma's mouth. She took a deep breath in and counted to ten.

"Emma I wish you would stop beating around the bush and just tell me."

"I promise I will explain everything fully tomorrow. I want to do it right and I don't want you to hate me."

Before Regina could say anything else a puff of white smoke appeared and with it Emma left.

Regina knew it whatever was on Emma's mind it was something big because instead of leaving Regina's by using the conventional way of going out the front door, Emma used her magic. Emma's Magic had got exceptionally better but one thing Regina knew was that when Emma was upset or feeling any emotion her magic could be very unpredictable.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N New chapter guys :). Emma finally admits her feelings for Regina to herself and to her best friend. Lets see if she will finally admit her feelings to the woman herself :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Bloody hell I can't get anything right."

Emma looked around the dark forest and knew it was her own fault. Using magic when her emotions were all over the place never ended well. She decided instead of trying to magic herself home, she would take a slow walk to clear her head. The forest was ever so peaceful at night and the walk would probably do her some good. Her head was all over the place but she couldn't even imagine how Regina must be feeling. She had invaded Regina's sleep, made her get up so they could talk but never actually discussed what she was there for and then to add fuel to the fire that evil woman turned up.

Emma really wanted to text Regina to apologise but she didn't know where to begin. After a couple of minutes, Emma decided to sit down for a little bit and work out what everything meant.

She placed her head in her hands and sighed "why is everything so complicated."

When Emma thought about it the whole situation wasn't as complicated as she thought, it was so much worse. If there was a better word than complicated she would use that but right now complicated was the only word she could think of.

"If I tell Regina it wouldn't only affect me and her it would affect Henry, my family and the town. Why is this such a mess" she sighed.

"Aren't you forgetting someone dear?"

The Evil Queen stepped out from behind a tree a few meters away from Emma.

"Why have you got to be everywhere."

"Is that anyway to talk to a queen?"

"You stopped being a queen the second Regina did" Emma spat.

"I disagree. I'm as much a queen now as I was back in the enchanted forest the only difference is I'm not ruling over peasants."

"The only reason you're still a Queen now is because your using it as a facade to hide who you really are."

"Is that so DR Swan. I didn't realise you got a psychology degree whist being in prison, I suppose you needed something to take your mind off giving up your son. As you seem to know everything let's hear who I really am."

The Evil Queen walked over to the tree trunk Emma was sat on and stood right in front of her.

"You're a lonely, bitter woman who Regina no longer needs. She threw you away like rubbish and you can't handle it. You need to be able to control everything and now Regina has escaped from under your spell, there's nothing left for you. You are irrelevant."

Emma closed her eyes and was ready to be struck by a fire ball, after a couple of seconds she opened her eyes and the Evil Queen was nowhere to be seen.

"I must have hit a nerve."

Emma really didn't know what to do. She hadn't been happy with Hook for a while and she wasn't sure why, but spending more and more time with Regina it became obvious to her. It didn't come as a surprise to Emma because she was bisexual, even though nobody in the town expect Ruby knew this. Emma knew she had no chance in hell with Regina. She wasn't sure how Snow and David would take it because she was sure there wasn't any bisexual princesses back in the enchanted forest. Emma was trying her hardest to pin point the exact moment she began having feelings for Regina, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't figure it out. It's not like she wanted this to happen but they say you can't help who you fall in love with.

"Shit, I can't really love Regina can I."

When she first got to town there wasn't a second went by that her and Regina weren't fighting or arguing and if it wasn't for Henry one of them would have ended up dead. When Emma and Henry lost their memory's, Emma knew something was missing in her life but she couldn't work out what. The day Hook came to find her and she got her memory back the first face she saw was Regina's. When she arrived back to town she really wanted to go over to Regina's and tell her how she felt but with Henry not yet having his memory back she decided it wasn't a good idea. Every time she thought she was ready to tell Regina something got in the way, first it was Henry's memory, then it was the Wicked Witch, Regina started seeing Robin and that's when Emma knew she should just give up. She could see how happy Regina was with Robin and how Regina had finally got the little family she had always wanted.

Emma decided that she should just move on with her life and try and be happy with Hook. That was easier said than done, whenever she saw Regina her heart ached. She tried to distance herself but when Robin died she knew Regina needed a friend and she decided that was more important than her feelings.

She spent almost every second over the last 6 months making sure Regina was okay but the more time she spent at Regina's, the more she fell in love with her.

Emma felt bad for Hook but all her life she put herself in boxes to please everyone else and she knew that it was about time she put herself first. She loved Hook but she wasn't in love with him and it wasn't fair on either of them for her to keep pretending she did. Emma knew that Hook wouldn't take the break up lightly and even though Snow and David didn't particularly like Hook, Emma was sure that they would much rather their daughter date a Captain and a man than her date an EX Evil Queen and a woman. She wasn't sure why she was even considering how her parents would take this because she was sure that Regina would never have feelings for her. She pushed herself up off the tree trunk and decided to take a slow walk home. After about 5 minutes Emma decided she would put some music on, she pulled out her phone and seen that she had 5 messages. Two messages were off Hook, one was off Snow, one was off David and the other was off Regina. She ignored all the other messages and opened Regina's.

 **Regina: Emma, I hope you made it home okay and didn't end up somewhere completely different, we both know how unreliable your magic can be. If I'm honest I'm rather confused by everything that happened earlier so if you would like to discuss it properly I will be in my office all day.**

Emma wasn't sure how to respond to that message or even if she should. She knew she owed Regina an explanation but the thought of Regina rejecting her made her sick to her stomach. She continued the walk home and played out all the different scenarios in her head. Regina could reject her and laugh in her face, Regina could feel the same. Snow and David could either be pissed or happy. When she thought about it the only person's approval she really needed was Henry's. She had two options tell Henry before she told Regina or wait until she told Regina then they could tell him together, well that's if everything goes to plan. Emma looked at the time on her phone and it was almost 6:00 am, she had been walking around the forest for nearly an hour. Granny's had just opened for the day and the morning rush wouldn't hit until 8:00am so she could grab some breakfast and see what Ruby thought about the whole situation. After another ten minutes, she finally made it to Granny's. She pushed open the door and did not expect to be greeted by a certain beautiful brunette.

"Re.. Re.. Regina, what are you doing here. You hardly ever eat at Granny's and where's Henry?"

"This is a public cafe and I'm a paying customer so I'm here for breakfast and Henry's at home getting ready for school" Regina snapped.

"Regina I didn't mean it like that, it was just a surprise to see you here that's all" Emma sighed.

"Well these days I never know what you mean Emma. You turned up in my bedroom in the middle of the night and didn't even give me an explanation why. Ruby if you don't mind I would like to take my breakfast to go."

"That's not a problem Regina."

Ruby bagged up Regina's breakfast and placed it on the counter.

"I'm going to go out in the kitchen for a little bit, for no reason at all."

"Ruby, there's no need for you to do that. I'm going to head home, Emma you know where I am when your finally ready to talk to me."

Regina grabbed her breakfast, stormed out of Granny's and slammed the door.

Emma couldn't help but think how hot Regina looked when she was mad.

"What did you do to piss of Regina?" Ruby asked.

"Where do I start?"

Emma walked over to the counter, pulled out a stool and sat down.

"How about I pour you a coffee and then make you some breakfast and you can tell me all about it."

"That sounds perfect, oh Ruby if Hook asked I spent the night at yours."

"That's fine as long as you tell me what you were really doing."

Ruby walked to the kitchen leaving Emma to do some thinking. She pulled out her phone and sent a group message to Snow, David and Hook.

 **Emma: I'm fine. I'm at Granny's having breakfast, can you all just get off my case!**

She turned her phone off and put it on the counter. Ruby walked out with a plate full of all Emma's favorite foods.

"Now that's why you're my best friend."

Ruby placed the plate in front of Emma and handed her a knife and fork.

"Now spill" Ruby ordered.

Emma took a bite of bacon and a mouthful of mushrooms and whilst she was chewing she tried to find the words to tell Ruby but couldn't find a single sentence and if it was this hard to tell Ruby she couldn't imagine how hard she will find it telling Regina.

Emma swallowed her mouthful of food and decided to just say it.

"I'm in love with Regina."

She went bright red and couldn't even look her best friend in the eye.

"Em, look at me."

Emma looked up at Ruby and wasn't ready for what her best friend had to say.

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?"

Emma hadn't told anyone and only recently had she really admitted it to herself so how the hell did Ruby know.

"Emma, I'm your best friend and I've been watching the pair of you for months and it's so obvious how you feel about her and how she feels about you."

"What do you mean how she feels about me?"

"Finish your breakfast while I make sure everything is up to Granny's standards then I will be free to talk to you."

Emma took a sip of her coffee and finished her breakfast while Ruby was out in the kitchen. About ten minutes later Ruby came back to join Emma, she jumped up on the counter and sat in front of Emma.

"Close your legs I can see right up your skirt" Emma joked.

"Shit sorry."

Ruby climbed off the counter and sat next to Emma.

"I can't believe it's taken you so long to admit how you feel about her. It was obvious to me nearly a year ago, when all the stuff was happening with Ursula, Maleficent and Cruella the way you protected her was more than you protecting a friend or the mother of your son. "

Emma started to worry, if it was obvious to Ruby was it obvious to everyone else.

"Nobody else knows don't worry. Everyone wants you and Hook to have the big romance and be a proper family with Henry."

"Henry already has a family, he has two mothers and a father. Neal might be dead but Hook will never replace him" she snapped.

"Emma, I know Hook will never replace Neal and as I'm your best friend I can be honest with you. It's obvious that you haven't been happy with Hook for a while and you shouldn't keep stuffing your feelings down to make everyone else happy."

Emma knew that Ruby was right and maybe it was time to finally tell everyone exactly how she felt. She didn't want to lose her family but if they couldn't be happy for her then maybe it was for the best.

"I know Ruby it's just hard that's all. Hook, my mum and dad all know something is up because they are constantly checking on me and texting me all the time, I feel like a child. I know I went a bit off the rails with the whole Dark Swan thing and looking back on all that, Regina was the only one who was there for me and really knew what I was going through. I sacrificed myself for Regina to have her happy ending and I still want that for her."

"Emma, what if you're Regina's happy ending. What if everything that has happened was fate?"

"Ruby, you know I don't believe in fate."

"You might not believe in fate, but I do. How else can you explain everything that happened? Regina casting the curse, you being sent here, meeting Neal, having Henry, Regina adopting Henry and then Henry coming to find you. It all adds up Emma and even if you don't think so, I do. "

Emma knew what Ruby was saying made perfect sense and the thought of her and Regina being meant to find each other gave her a case of butterflies.

"Maybe you're right, so you said it was obvious that I had feelings for Regina because you're my best friend but how do you know that Regina has feelings for me?"

"I see the way she watches you, the way she smiles when you're spending time with Henry and I see her face fill with disgust when you're with spending time with Hook. Every time you kiss him, she gets up and leaves the room. If that doesn't tell you what you need to know then I don't know what will."

"That doesn't really mean anything does it."

"Emma, you need to get your head out of your arse and find out whether Regina feels the same or not. Go fight for your woman" Ruby ordered.

"She's hardly my woman."

"Well if you don't tell her how you feel she will never be your woman."

As much as Emma hated to admit it, Ruby was right. If she didn't tell Regina how she felt she would never know how Regina felt about her. The worst that could happen was Regina didn't feel the same and Emma left with her tail between her legs.

Emma climbed off the stool, stood in front of Ruby and smiled.

"FINE, I'M GOING TO TELL REGINA" she shouted.

Emma didn't realise the door to Granny's had swung open and stood in the doorway was her parents and Hook.

"You're going to tell Regina what?" Snow asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks guys for all the follows, favorites and reviews it means a lot :). Here's a new chapter :). It has some family time with Regina and Zelena, background of Emma's life when she was in foster care, mention of rape and also homophobia. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **A/N** **Edited**

 **Follow, favorite, review or do nothing :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Regina decided to use magic to get herself home, she was too tired to walk and too annoyed to drive. A couple of seconds later she arrived back home.

"What is her problem, I wish she would just come out and tell me whatever is bothering her. I thought we were friends" she huffed.

Henry came out of the kitchen and looked up the stairs and by the front door.

"Mum, who are you talking to?" he asked

"Just myself."

"You do know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?"

"And the second is answering yourself" she replied.

They both started to laugh, Regina placed an arm around her son's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"I thought you were getting ready for school?" she asked.

They walked into the kitchen and Henry sat down on his favourite chair and Regina did the same.

"You said you were going to have breakfast at Granny's and that you would be at least an hour but you were only gone ten minutes. It didn't really give me much time to get ready."

Regina didn't want to let Henry know the real reason she didn't stay to have breakfast at Granny's, come to think of it she wasn't entirely sure why she left.

"Here I ordered us both chocolate chip pancakes but I'm not hungry any more so you can have mine as well."

"You're not sick, are you?"

"No darling, I've just lost my appetite. Eat your breakfast then go and get ready for school. If your quick you could probably fit in a game or two on your PlayStation."

"Mum, you sure you're not sick? You never let me play on my PlayStation before school."

"Henry I promise I'm fine, now hurry up before I change my mind."

Henry wolfed down his breakfast, grabbed himself a glass of milk and headed out of the kitchen.

"Mum don't forget it's Emma's night with me so I won't be coming home from school."

Regina never thought when she first met Emma that they would ever get to a point where they could have 50/50 custody of Henry, but a lot of things had changed over the past couple of years. Regina was glad that it was Emma's night because she could really do with having a hot bath and an early night and that would be so much easier with Henry out of the house. She had so many thoughts going through her head and she didn't even know where to begin to work them all out. Regina pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She got to Emma's name and hovered her finger over it for what seemed like forever. Did she text her or let Emma make the first move?

Regina knew both women were as stubborn as each other. After a few minutes of trying to decide Regina felt a headache coming on so she placed her head on the cold kitchen table and closed her eyes. She closed her eyes for what she thought was a couple of minutes but when she opened them she was greeted by a very annoyed red head.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting in your office for over an hour."

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't realise we had an appointment."

"We don't."

"Then I don't see the problem or the reason you're in my kitchen yelling at me."

"Well I expected the Mayor to be in her office when she's supposed to be and I needed your help."

"What exactly is the problem Zelena?" Regina asked.

"There's something wrong with your niece" Zelena huffed.

Regina's eyes went wide, she stood up and walked over to the pram that was sat in the middle of her kitchen. She stood in front of the pram to see a sleeping baby.

"Zelena she's asleep, what's exactly wrong with her?"

"She hasn't stopped bloody crying, it's been nonstop for nearly three days."

"Are you sure you're not over exaggerating because she looks rather content to me."

"That's because she has worn herself out and I told her we would be coming over to see you so she's clearly on her best behaviour."

Regina knew how hard it was being a single parent and she tried her hardest to be there for Zelena and Robin but sometimes people need to learn for themselves.

"She's just probably teething. As I've slept half the day away how about I run you a bath and you can relax for a few hours while I take care of this little one."

"You would do that for me?" Zelena asked.

"Were family so of course I would. You can have a bath then go lie down in the guest bedroom and I will cook us a nice meal then you can both spend the night."

"Regina, you don't need to go to all that trouble."

"No arguments, besides I could do with the distraction."

Regina knew that spending time with Zelena and Robin would get her mind off Emma for a few hours at least.

Regina grabbed her phone and headed upstairs to run Zelena a bath. She had told Emma that she would be waiting at her office when she was ready to talk so she thought it was only right to let her know she wasn't available to talk today.

 **Regina: Something has come up so I'm not going into the office today and I'm taking the day off tomorrow as well. When you are finally ready to talk to me about last night we can arrange to meet up. Don't forget it's your night with Henry.**

Regina didn't mean to sound so cold and she really didn't even have a reason for being a bitch to Emma but it just came so naturally to her she couldn't help it. Regina placed her phone on the windowsill and started to run Zelena a bath. She sat down on the side of the bath and rubbed at her temple, the headache from earlier had returned and it was back with a vengeance. Regina stood up, opened the medicine cupboard and grabbed some paracetamol. She popped two in her mouth, put her head under the tap and ran the cold water. She couldn't believe she had just done that, it's one thing she always hated and always told Henry off for doing it.

She turned the hot tap off and replaced it with the cold. Regina waited a few minutes until the bath was the right temperature and depth before she turned the bath off and made her way downstairs.

"Zelena dear your bath is ready. You head upstairs and I will put Robin in her nursery so she can continue her nap in her cot."

Zelena brows furrowed and she stared at her sister.

"Since when did MY daughter have a nursery in YOUR house" she spat.

"There's no need to say it like that. When Robin and I were together we going to take the next step and he was going to move in. We decided it was a good idea to set Robin up a nursery and made one of the guest rooms up for Roland. With him being gone I considered getting rid of it but then thought as she's my niece she would likely stay over so it made sense to keep it" Regina explained.

Regina was doing her best at hiding her tears, whenever she thought of Robin she couldn't help but get upset. Zelena walked over to Regina and placed a hand gently on her right shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Zelena walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. Regina quietly walked over to Robin's pram, picked up the sleeping baby and carried her upstairs. Over the years, she had perfected carrying sleeping babies from place to place. Whenever Henry was teething or sick he constantly slept and with Regina having such a busy schedule she often had to carry her sleeping son everywhere. Which meant she was placing him in prams, to car seats, to travel cots then back to car seats and then home into the bath and back into his cot all without waking him. It was one thing she considered her mother super power. Regina made it to Robin's nursery, she stood outside for a few minutes before pushing the door open. The last time she was in there was the night before Robin was killed. Baby Robin and Roland had spent the night and Henry and Roland had helped herself and Robin get Baby Robin ready for bed. It was like they were a proper little family and it killed Regina to know she would never have that again. Regina placed the sleeping baby in her cot, turned on the baby monitor and decided while the baby was sleeping she would get her head down.

It had been almost 3 hours since Emma had come to the decision to man up and tell Regina how she felt. It was the longest 3 hours of her life. She came to the realisation just as her mother, father and boyfriend had walked through the door of Granny's. She had spent the last 3 hours explaining to them that she just wanted to talk to Regina about a way to get rid of the Evil Queen. Snow White wasn't buying it and wouldn't let the blonde leave Granny's until she had come up with a reasonable explanation. David and Hook had given up after hour one and had both left. David had gone to cover at the station and Hook didn't say where he was going and truth be told Emma didn't really care.

"Emma I don't believe you."

"My god, I'm sick of this. Ruby will tell you that I'm telling the truth."

"Ruby is your best friend so of course she would lie for you."

Ruby walks out from behind the counter and sat in front of Snow.

"Yes, but I'm also your best friend and was your best friend first."

Snow took a sip of her coffee and spat it everywhere.

"For god sake, it's bloody cold."

"That's what you get for spending three hours interrogating your daughter and forgetting about your coffee. I'm the sheriff so it's my job to do the interrogating not yours."

"Ruby will you please tell me the truth" Snow begged.

"Mother I'm an adult, why I want to talk to Regina is nobody's business but mine. So how about you tell me what this is really about" Emma snapped.

Ruby knew it was a wise idea to leave the pair to it, she stood up, walked back to the counter and dinged the bell.

"Granny's is closing for an hour, can everyone please leave."

Everyone looked around and started to huff and slam down their plates.

"We're paying customers" Grumpy yelled.

"If you don't all leave you might end up dead customers. It's been a while since the wolf has been out to play" she joked.

The all grabbed their things and scurried out of Granny's. They knew it was safer than dealing with a pissed off wolf.

"Ruby you didn't need to do that."

"I did, the last time you two had an argument Grumpy got hit in the head with a cup and tried to sue Granny for danger money."

Ruby chucked the keys to Emma and left them to it.

"Now we've got the place to ourselves why don't you tell me what this is really about."

Snow White went from her normal pale complexion to a very bright red.

"Well, the thing is, the Evil Queen said."

Snow didn't get chance to even finish her sentence before Emma had interrupted her.

"Are you fucking kidding me. You've kept me here for 3 hours based on something the Evil Fucking Queen said."

"She made a few valid points Emma and I'm just worried about you that's all."

"You're worried about me, that's rich coming from the woman who put their daughter through a magic wardrobe when she was a couple of minutes old. I spent every day of my life protecting myself and not having anyone to worry about me so I don't need it now."

Emma wasn't sure where this was coming from but once she started she couldn't stop.

"Emma don't be like that, we did it to protect you from the curse."

Emma stood up and slammed her hand on the table.

"You did it to protect me. You have no idea what I've been through have you? Let me tell you what your great plan to protect me resulted in shall I. At the age of 13 I was nearly raped by a foster father then at the age of 15 I WAS raped by that same foster father. He then told social services I tried it on with him so I was shipped out to an all-girls group home where every night I was beaten up by the older girls because they thought I was full of myself. At 16 I ran away from that group home and spent a year on the game because it was the only way I could get any money."

Emma watched Snows face fill with horror then sorrow all in a few seconds.

Snow chocked back the tears "Emma, I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry is a 5-letter word and it's not going to change anything. After that I lived on the streets until I met Neal, got arrested, sent to prison and had Henry. I then decided to change my life for the better, got a few temp jobs, had a few good relationships then became a bail bonds woman and then met Henry. So, that was the life I led because you thought you were protecting me."

"Emma I didn't know any of that would happen to you."

"I was a baby dropped on the side of the road, what the hell did you think was going to happen to me."

"I'm sorry" Snow sobbed.

"Yes, you've said that already. The past is the past for a reason. Now stop crying because that won't change anything and tell me what the Evil Queen said."

Emma couldn't believe she had just exploded and told her mother all that. Until about a year ago Ruby was the only person who knew about her past, now Regina and Ruby knew. She wanted to keep her past hidden from her parents, but she knew it was about time Snow learned the truth. Snow stood up, walked over to the counter and grabbed a few napkins to wipe away her tears. She sat back down in front of Emma and took a deep breath.

"Well she came to me and your father because she was concerned about you."

"She wasn't concerned about me, a woman who tried to kill my mother, the mother of my son and then tried to kill me cannot be concerned about me."

"Okay she wasn't. She came by to tell us that you had come to realise you had feelings for Regina and that's why you had been spending so much time with her over the past few months."

"I have been spending time with Regina because she lost the love of her life and I was being a friend."

Emma couldn't believe the Evil Queen had told her parents this. Who else had she told, oh god what if she had told Regina. She had threatened to tell if Emma didn't.

Emma started to panic just as she was about to get up and get a drink her phone vibrated on the table. Regina's name popped up and Snow scoffed.

"What is your problem?" Emma asked.

"Well it's the middle of the day why would Regina be texting you."

"Did I not just say we were friends. It's probably about Henry, it's my night with him so she's most probably double checking everything is okay."

"Read it out to me" Snow demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"If that's all it is, read it out loud."

Emma opened the text and skimmed it so she could change anything Snow didn't need to know.

 **Regina: Something has come up so I'm not going into the office today and I'm taking the day off tomorrow as well. When you are finally ready to talk to me about last night we can arrange to meet up. Don't forget It's your night with Henry.**

"Something had come up so I'm not going into the office today and I'm taking the day off tomorrow as well. So, we can discuss your plan on Saturday. Don't forget it's your night with Henry."

Emma read it without taking a breath or hesitating she just hoped Snow bought it. Emma had tried to hide her worry, Regina never took a day off. Emma could remember a few months ago, Regina had the flu and she still went into work.

"Hmm. Any idea why she's taking time off?"

"I'm not Regina's keeper."

Over the past few years Snow and Regina had become good friends so Emma didn't know why she was being so cold towards her.

"I just thought as your such good friends you would know."

"No mother I don't. So, what else did the Evil Queen say to warrant this interrogation?"

"She said that you were planning on ending it with Hook and that you wanted to make a go of it with Regina."

"Well she was half right" Emma mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"I told her that you love Hook and no way could you have feelings for Regina because for one she's your grandmother and for two you are straight."

"Mother, Regina would have been my step grandmother and we are nowhere near related and you are wrong about the second part as well."

Emma never intended to come out to her mother and if she ever was it would never be like this.

"What do you mean I'm wrong about the second part. You've had a child and now you're in a relationship with a MAN."

"Oh, my, God. That's such a 50s thing to say. It isn't just straight or gay anymore. I'm bisexual."

Snow started to laugh "you're not bisexual Emma, don't be so daft."

"Yes, I am Snow."

Emma hadn't called her Snow in almost two years but she had stepped over the line.

"I'm your mother so I would appreciate it if you called me that."

"I will call you my mother when you stop being an ignorant bigot. I'm bisexual and have been since for a long time."

"No, No, No. it's not proper for a princess to being any sexuality expect for straight. Regina must have put a spell on you, yes that's it."

"It's a good job I'm a sheriff and not a proper Princess then. Regina is as straight as an arrow so she wouldn't need to put a spell on me and she's changed."

"No, she hasn't. She must be working with the Evil Queen. They would know how disgusted I would be having a child like that, it's been their plan all along."

Emma couldn't believe these words were leaving her mother's lips.

"Disgusted, what do you mean disgusted? I'm still Emma, I'm still your daughter."

Emma hadn't felt this hurt in a long time.

"The daughter I gave birth to is normal, she is a princess one who will marry a prince and have a proper family. Oh god, what is your father going to say, what will Henry and Hook say" she gasped.

"To be honest the only persons whose opinion will ever matter to me is my Sons."

"Emma I'm sorry but I can accept this part of you, if this isn't a spell and it's really you then we need to find a spell to make you normal."

"She is normal."

Emma looked behind Snow and in the doorway, was David.

"Snow, how dare you say those things about OUR daughter. She is still our beautiful Emma and who she loves man or woman is nobody's business but her own" he snapped.

"David how can you say that, what will the town say. I'm sorry but this is not right and I'm going to fix it,"

David walked over to the table where they were sat and stood behind his daughter.

"She is our daughter and any bad word the town has to say they will need to say to me first. I think you need to go for a walk and think about what you've just said to our daughter."

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm sure it's a spell and if Regina is behind this it will be the last spell she casts. David, you can't tell me you would be happy with a daughter who is like THIS."

Emma started to get very upset, she couldn't control her emotions at the best of times but it's even worse when she's being attacked. A few seconds later a puff of white light filled Granny's and Emma was gone. She opened her eyes to see she was stood in a very familiar room.

"Miss Swan why do you insist on turning up here while I'm sleeping."

"I'm sorry" she sobbed.

A puff of white light lit up Regina's dark room and with it Emma left.

Regina was left in her room alone feeling very confused but she knew she needed to find out what the hell was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N New chapters guys :). I seen a review by JustABite that they read one chapter and want to read more but then remember I've only updated the one so this time round I've updated two new chapters. There's lots of David and Regina interaction and Regina puts Snow in her place. I'm not sure how good they are because I wrote them whilst I wasn't very well. But i hope you all enjoy them :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review or do nothing**

 **Much Love Guys :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Regina climbed out of bed, grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She was sick of Emma turning up and then leaving without telling her anything. She picked up the baby monitor and could see Robin was still sleeping, she headed across the hall to the guest bedroom. She slowly pushed open the door and peered her head around to check on Zelena and like her daughter she too was fast asleep. Regina made her way down to the kitchen where she was greeted with an unwanted guest.

"Emma's life is falling apart and Snow thinks you're to blame. All I had to do was plant the seed and now I'm going to watch the Charming's destroy each other."

Before Regina could ask what the hell she meant the Evil Queen vanished. For the first time in a long-time Regina knew she hadn't done anything, well not on purpose. She needed to get to the bottom of what was going on but she didn't know where to start. She left Zelena a note to say she had checked on Robin, everything was fine but something had come up and she wouldn't be long.

She remembered her phone was upstairs and instead of walking up there to get it she did the lazy thing and used magic. She had no idea who was the best person to talk to, with Emma being upset and Snow thinking she was to blame she knew it was neither of them. Regina unlocked her phone and picked the only Charming she knew would tell her the truth.

 **Regina: David, are you free to meet I need to discuss something with you.**

Less than two minutes later Regina's phone started to vibrate.

 **David: Yes, I am free and I could really do with a friend right now. I can meet you at your office in 5 minutes.**

 **Regina: Yes, that is fine.**

Regina put her phone in her back pocket and took a slow walk to her office. She never thought that she would ever be friends with David or Snow for that matter, these days she thought as them more like family than anything else. After 5 minutes, she arrived outside and David was already there waiting for her.

"David is everything okay?"

"Not really Regina, let's head inside and we can discuss whatever is bothering you."

David pushed open the door and held it open for Regina.

"Ladies first."

Regina walked through the door and smiled at David.

Regina sat down on the black leather couch at the back of her office.

"Sit down you're making the place look untidy."

David walked over to the couch and sat down next to Regina. Regina wasn't even sure where to begin.

"Emma's bisexual" David mumbled.

Regina wasn't sure she just heard correctly.

"Did you just say Emma was bisexual?"

"Yes. Emma is bisexual, my daughter is bisexual."

Regina was in complete shock, she never expected those words to leave David's mouth. Now she thought of it a woman who owned that many flannel shirts must enjoy the company of other women from time to time.

"Okay."

"Okay, that's all you've got to say?"

"Well her being bisexual doesn't change anything, she is still the same stubborn, kind, beautiful, funny woman she's always been and her sexuality doesn't change that."

Shit did she just all that out loud. She just hoped David didn't pick up on any of that.

"Did you just call my daughter beautiful?"

"I'm just making a point that's all. No matter whether she's straight, bisexual, lesbian, pansexual, asexual or any other sexuality out there, she is still EMMA."

"I know. As far as I'm concerned Emma is still my daughter and the same one she's always been. Her sexuality will not change how I feel about her."

"Well what's the problem?"

"The problem is that she didn't feel like she could come and tell me. She hid an important part of her life from everyone because she was scared how we would react."

Regina had no idea why she was defending Emma's sexuality but she couldn't help it.

"How exactly did you and Snow react?"

"I was perfectly fine with it but Snow on the other hand, well she didn't take it well" he sighed.

Regina stood up, walked over to her desk, opened the bottom draw and pulled out the bottle of Whisky she had hidden away for a rainy day. She grabbed two glasses and poured them both a drink. She picked up the glasses, walked back over to David and handed him his.

"Here, drink this and you can tell me all about it."

David took a sip of his drink then smiled.

"I'm supposed to be here helping you with your problem not the other way around."

"A problem shared is a problem halved."

"I suppose. Well Emma told Snow that she was bisexual and Snow freaked out."

Regina counted to ten and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean Snow freaked out?" She questioned.

That must have been the reason Emma was upset earlier. Regina's blood started to boil at the thought of Emma being upset. She had no idea where this compassion had come from and truth be told she kind of liked this side of her.

"She told Emma that you had clearly put a spell on her and that Emma wasn't really bisexual."

"Why the hell when something goes wrong am I to blame. I do sleeping curses not sexuality curses."

Regina was rather hurt, after everything her and Snow had been through she still thought Regina was out to destroy her.

"Snow believes that the Evil Queen has worked her way back into your life and you are working together to hurt us."

"Do you believe that?" she asked.

"If I did do you think I would be here asking for your help. Regina as far as I'm concerned, you're a part of our family and it's obvious that over the past year you and Emma have become very close. I couldn't imagine you ever wanting to hurt her."

Regina started to tear up, she never thought she would ever hear Prince Charming calling her family.

"Yes, truth be told I have become very fond of Emma, she's done a lot to help me and after all she is Henry's mother."

David placed his hand on Regina's knee and pulled her in for a hug. It was rather awkward but rather nice at the same time.

"Get your hands off my husband" Snow ordered.

Regina and David pulled apart and David stood up.

"Snow we weren't doing anything wrong" David snapped.

"It didn't look like that to me. First she put a spell on Emma and now she is trying it on with my husband."

Regina tried to restrain herself but she couldn't.

"Snow, I'm deeply hurt that you could think I would do anything to hurt any of you and to think that I would try it on with your husband well that is just ridiculous."

"You did try it on with me though" David muttered.

"Yes, I did but that was a long time ago and I was a completely different person back then. I'm sick of having to apologise for my mistakes."

"I'm sorry for bringing up the past Regina."

"It's obvious your working with the Evil Queen and like her you will do anything to hurt me."

Regina slammed her hand on the corner of the settee and stood up.

"For fuck sake. Snow you are delusional if you think I would change Emma's sexuality to hurt you. For one, Emma has more than likely always been bisexual, for two I didn't think you were homophobic. And three if I was out to fucking hurt you changing your daughter's sexuality would be the last thing on my list. There are plenty of curses I could of have put Emma under or if I really wanted to hurt you I would have just ripped her heart out and crushed it in front of you."

"I don't fucking believe you. You aren't able to love anyone or truly be loved by anyone that's why Henry went to find his REAL mother."

Regina stepped forward put her hand out and a fire ball appeared. A few seconds later she made it disappear, she wasn't that woman anymore.

"How dare you say that Snow. Regina is a part of our family, she's done so much to help us and keep us safe. And she is as much Henry's mother as Emma is. DNA doesn't make a family love does. Regina took Henry in and loved him when Emma couldn't and in my eyes, that's what being a mother is all about."

"David how can you say that. I'm your wife you should be on my side" she snapped.

David grabbed his glass and finished it off before walking over to Regina's desk and pouring himself another one. David downed that drink and placed the glass on the desk.

"Snow you know I'm always on your side and will back you up no matter what. But right now, you are being unreasonable and I can't stand here and let you attack Regina when she's done nothing wrong."

"Regina has done something wrong, she has put a spell on our daughter why can't you see that. Emma would never be like THAT on her own."

The more Snow was talking the more pissed off Regina was getting.

"Get your head out of your arse SNOW. Your daughter is bisexual so fucking what. She isn't dying, she isn't a murderer or a rapist she is BISEXUAL. When you have a child, you should love them no matter what. She is still and will always be your daughter. I don't understand what the problem is. If Henry came and told me he was bisexual or even gay I would be so proud of him. Coming out to your parents is one of the hardest things a kid can do and you're not making it easy for Emma."

Regina couldn't believe that she had just used such terrible language but when she started she couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept her."

"Explain to me how you can be friends with Ruby who is also bisexual but you can't accept your own daughter."

"That is entirely different. What Ruby gets up to is between her and her family

but Emma is my daughter and it will be right on my door step and the thought of that makes me sick to my stomach."

"Snow just because Emma is bisexual doesn't mean she will ever have a girlfriend. You are blowing all of this out of proportion."

"No David I'm not blowing anything out of proportion. Whoever has heard of a bisexual princess, it's just not right."

"Back in the enchanted forest we were royals but here we are Snow White and David Nolan. Our daughter is Emma Swan the town sheriff. Emma is bisexual and I think you need to take a few days and come to terms with that. The things you said to our daughter, well you might have lost her for good."

"Fine. I still believe Regina has something to do with this and I will find out one way or another."

Snow stormed out of the office leaving Regina and David rather confused by Snows reaction.

"I'm sorry Regina" David sighed.

"Don't you dare apologise, none of that was your fault. I understand where she is coming from but I thought we had moved on from all of that. A few years ago, I wouldn't have put it past me to do something like that, but not now."

"I don't believe it is a spell and Snow will come to realise that eventually, I just hope it's not too late when she finally does. I want to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Regina questioned.

"For being here for me but mainly for not blowing Snows head off with that fire ball" he laughed.

Regina could see David was using humour to hide how he really felt. She walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder which was considerably harder than she expected. She never realised how much taller he was until today, she looked down to her feet and remembered she was wearing a pair of converse and not dressed in her usual attire which meant she lost some height when she didn't put heels on when she left the house.

"Thank you, Regina I really mean it. I think I need to go find Emma. Oh, crap I never helped you with your problem. What was it by the way?"

Regina decided she should just tell David, after all they were family.

"It was about Emma, earlier on she turned up at my house in tears but left before telling me what was wrong. But now I have a good idea that Snows reaction had upset her."

"Can't Snow see how close you two have become. She was upset and the first person she wanted to talk to was you."

Thinking about it Regina did think it was rather odd, she could have gone to see Ruby or even talked to the one hand wonder but she chose Regina.

David kissed Regina gently on the cheek and left to find his daughter. Regina grabbed the bottle of Whisky and contemplated pouring herself another but she placed the bottle in the drawer. She knew that if she drank another then two would turn into three and then that would turn into the whole bottle. She had promised to spend some quality time with Zelena and Robin, she could hardly do that drunk. She cleaned the glasses, put them away and transported herself home. She decided to forget about today and just concentrate on her sister and niece.

Emma couldn't believe it, she had done it again. Why did she have a habit of turning up at Regina's then leaving before she could tell her anything.

"Poor Emma, not having a good day are we Saviour" The Evil Queen laughed.

"Piss off."

"Feisty. Come on tell me what's wrong. I'm sure I can help."

"You've helped enough so I suggest you leave before I do something I regret."

The Evil Queen sat down next to Emma and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We both know your magic is unreliable so the most you will do is turn me into a fucking rabbit" she cackled.

Emma pushed the Evil Queens hand away and stood up.

"You really don't want to piss me off today."

"During our last encounter, you were left untouched and after all those horrible things you said about me you got lucky. So maybe you don't want to PISS me off."

"Well what can I say, the truth hurts."

"Yes, Emma the truth does hurt. I think it's my turn to tell you some home truths."

"I'm not in the mood for you today."

Emma stood up and started to walk away. A puff of purple smoke appeared in front of her.

"Not so fast Miss Swan. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners, it's rude to leave when someone is talking to you. Oh, wait silly me, you never had a mother growing up so of course you don't know proper etiquette."

"You do realise that hearing that no longer hurts me."

The Evil Queen ran a hand through her hair and smirked.

"Oh, the saviour has a thick skin. Well let's see if any of what I'm about to say next hurts you."

"Give it your best shot."

"Oh, I will dear. Where shall I start, oh I know. You do realise that you have no chance with Regina. Not in a million years would someone like her be with someone like you. For a start, she's very much straight. She will never see you as anything more than an inconvenience. The day you turned up everything started to go wrong. Everything spiralled out of control the moment you broke her curse and she will never forgive you for that."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Dear I used to be a part of her so I think I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, you think you know her but like I told you before you haven't got the first clue about her anymore."

"I disagree with you there Miss Swan if anyone knows Regina it's me."

Emma started to walk away again.

"I think we are done here."

"We haven't even really started, there's lots more we must discuss."

The Evil Queen grabbed Emma's wrist and held it tight.

"I think my daughter is finished talking to you so I suggest you take your hands off her" David ordered.

The Evil Queen let go of Emma and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Emma knew that the Evil Queen wouldn't be gone for long.

"Are you okay Emma?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she snapped.

Emma started to walk away again.

"Emma don't be like that, I'm here to talk."

"I'm not in the mood to talk.

"Well are you in the mood to listen?" he asked.

She knew it wasn't her father's fault and she should probably hear him out.

"Fine, you have 5 minutes because I have somewhere important to be."

David placed his arms around Emma's shoulders and led her over to the bench.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

"What are you apologising for?"

"For the way your mother was when you told her that you were bisexual."

Emma knew this would happen, David always took responsibility for anything Snow did wrong and she hated it.

"Don't you apologise for her, you always do that. She's an adult Dad and you shouldn't have to run around and clean up after her. The things she said to me hurt me more than anything anyone else has ever said to me. There's no going back now, I don't think I can forgive her" Emma sighed.

"Emma don't say that, she was just in shock that's all. Give her some time and she will come to terms with it."

"I don't want her to come to terms with it. I want her to accept me for who I am. She's my Mother and a Mother is supposed to love their child no matter what."

"That's exactly what Regina said."

Regina knew she was bisexual, who told her because Emma was sure it wasn't her.

"What do you mean that's what Regina said?"

"Regina wanted to speak to me to see if you were okay and well I told her everything that was going on. Your mother turned up just as I gave Regina a hug and she thought something was going on between us."

"What happened then?"

"Your Mother went off on one. Saying that Regina wasn't really Henrys mother, she had put a spell on you and that she couldn't ever accept you if you were really bisexual. Regina wasn't having none of it and she told your mother that when you have a child you love them no matter what and asked how she could accept Ruby but not her own daughter. Regina really had your back, you've got a good friend there Emma."

Emma wasn't quite sure why Regina had defended her but she was happy that Regina didn't have the same opinion as her mother.

"Do you think that she will ever accept me?"

David placed his hand on Emma's knee and she knew the answer he was about to give wasn't going to be one she wanted to hear.

"To be honest Emma I can't answer that. I thought I knew everything about your mother but today she surprised me and not in a good way. I hope she comes to accept you but that's something she's got to do on her own. No matter what Emma, I will always be here for you."

"Thank you. I think I need to speak to Regina about telling Henry before Snow does. I don't want her poisoning him against Regina."

Emma stood up, hugged David and headed to Regina's.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Second Chapter of the day guys :). There's more David and Regina, some Evil Queen then to finish it off some interaction with our two lovely ladies and I live you with one of them dropping a major confession.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review or do nothing :)**

 **Much Love Guys**

* * *

Chapter 5

Regina poured herself a glass of wine and grabbed Zelena a bottle of water. She had cooked them both her famous lasagne and apple pie for dessert. They had bathed Robin and put her to bed now they were going to watch a film. Regina left the kitchen and was just about to head back into the living room when there was a knock on the front door. She walked to the foyer, placed the drinks on the table and unlocked the door.

"Is Emma here?" David asked.

"No I haven't seen her since this afternoon, is everything okay?"

"Well she had a run in with the Evil Queen and"

Hearing that Regina didn't even give David chance to say anymore.

"What do you mean she had a run in with the Evil Queen? Please tell me she's okay?"

"Yes, she is fine. She told me she was coming here to see you and I went by hers about an hour ago but Hook said she hadn't been home all day."

Regina was relieved that Emma was okay and hearing this made Regina more determined than ever to find a way to destroy the Evil Queen.

"Where could she be, I hope she hasn't done anything stupid. Where's Henry, Emma hasn't left him in the care of captain guy liner, has she?"

"I don't know where she could be but I think we need to give her some space. Henry is staying over Nick's. Apparently, they've got a science project due in on Friday and they've not started it."

Regina could tell there was something David wasn't telling her.

"David, what's the matter?"

David looked down at his feet and then back to Regina.

"Snow has kicked me out, is there any chance I could spend a night or two on your couch until she's calmed down?"

"You will do no such thing. You can stay in Roland's old room seeing as he doesn't need it anymore" she sighed.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

"You're not imposing, I'm offering. We're family after all. Zelena's staying the night too, it's been so long since I've had a full house. It will be nice to have the company."

David headed into the house, took off his shoes and hung up his jacket.

"Do you mind if I go and have a shower?"

"No of course not, make yourself at home."

David left Regina stood in the foyer, she was thinking about Emma well actually she was worrying about her more than anything. She knew how destructive Emma could be when she was upset and she didn't want her to do anything stupid. Regina grabbed the drinks off the table and walked into the living room.

"Who was at the door?"

"It was David, he's having trouble with Snow and I said he can stay until they've worked it all out."

"Since when did you become a Good Samaritan?" she joked

"A lot has changed Zelena and when family is in need you do everything you can to help them."

Regina handed Zelena her bottle of water and took a sip of her wine.

"Did you just call the Charming's family? They spent years trying to kill you and then years hating you. All because you took their daughter away and cursed them so why all of a sudden are they family."

"It's not all of a sudden Zelena, I can't explain it but they are as much my family as you and Robin."

"If you say so. I'm too tired to watch this film, I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Zelena don't be like that. I'm sorry if you think they aren't family but it my eyes they are."

Zelena stood up and left the living room without even saying good night.

Regina grabbed her phone from the table and opened a new message.

 **Regina: Henry I hope you are working hard on your science project and come straight home after school tomorrow. I love you xx**

She placed her phone on the arm of the chair and slowly drank her glass of wine. After about ten minutes the glass was empty. She picked her phone up again and decided to text Emma to make sure she was okay.

 **Regina: Emma can you please send me a text just to let me know you are okay. David said nobody knows where you are and I'm worried you might do something stupid.**

She placed the phone down, stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed the bottle of wine, walked back to the living room, picked up her phone and glass then headed upstairs. She chucked her phone on the bed, poured another glass of wine then walked to her bathroom. One of her favourite rooms in her house after her kitchen was her bathroom she just loved every part of it and as a baby Henry loved it too. The only way Regina could get him to sleep for the first 2 years of his life was to run a warm bath and lie in it with him on her chest.

Regina turned on the hot tap and filled the bath with her favourite apple scented bubble bath. She waited for a few minutes then turned on the cold tap. She walked back into her bedroom, sat on the end of the bed and grabbed her phone. She had two messages, one off Henry and the other was off Emma. Her normal reaction would have been to check Henrys message first but this time she went straight to Emma's and she couldn't figure out why.

 **Emma: Thank you for being concerned but the last time I checked I was an adult and capable of looking after MYSELF. I'm in the one place that can always make me feel better.**

Regina knew exactly where that was and she knew it was a good idea if she left Emma to it.

 **Regina: Drowning your sorrows isn't going to make you feel better Emma. You're not going to find the answers at the bottom of a bottle!**

Regina chucked her phone back on the bed and went to check on her bath, she turned the taps off just in time because it was almost overflowing. She started to get undressed when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She grabbed her dressing gown and wrapped it around herself. She walked to the bedroom door and pulled it open.

"Oh, I'm sorry Regina, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

David looked down at the floor and his complexion change to a very deep red. Regina never expected David to be the embarrassed type.

"No I was just about to get in the bath, why don't you come in."

"It's okay, I was just wondering if you had heard off Emma that's all."

Regina didn't want to worry him but she needed to let him know that Emma was okay, well maybe okay wasn't the best word but at least she was alive.

"I sent her a message to check she was okay and she told me that she was fine and we didn't need to worry about her."

"That can only mean one thing, she's at the rabbit hole" he sighed.

"That's was exactly my first thought but we both know that she won't leave there until she's ready or she's hammered. Depending on her mood you can never know which one will come first."

"That's one thing you and my daughter have in common, your both as stubborn as each other."

A little smile came across Regina's face, the thought of her and Emma having things in common made her weirdly happy.

"It's a good idea if we just leave her to. If we try and force her to come home she will fight us and will likely go on a bender."

"You're right, I will leave you to enjoy your bath in peace."

"Good Night David."

"Good Night Regina."

Regina closed the door, sat down on the edge of her bed and grabbed her phone so she could check Henrys message.

 **Henry: Yes, we're working on our science project and I'm sorry I left it to the last minute. I've got computer club after school but I will be home about 5. I love you too xx**

Regina hated that Henry had spread himself so thin with all the after-school clubs he attended but he was set on getting into a good college. Regina knew he was too young to be thinking about college and he should be enjoying his childhood but he was headstrong like both his mothers. Once he had put his mind to something there was no use trying to change it.

That's another thing she had in common with Emma, maybe they were more alike than they liked to admit.

Regina put her phone back down, grabbed the wine bottle and headed back to the bathroom. She picked up her glass and topped it off before removing her dressing gown and stepping into the hot bath. She slid down so the water was covering her entire body, her shoulders had been pretty tense all day so she hoped the hot water would soothe them. She closed her eyes and led there in silence for just over an hour, every time the bath started to lose its temperature she would warm it up using her magic. After another hour, she was ready to get out but decided to have another five minutes, she hadn't felt this relaxed in weeks so she thought why not make the most of it. She heated the bath again and closed her eyes. She started to drift off when there was a huge white light followed by a loud crash and bang.

"Ouch."

Regina opened her eyes and shot up in the bath only to remember she was naked so she slid back down and covered herself with the remaining bubbles.

"Even in a drunken state you manage to find your way here. Turning up while I'm in bed is not ideal but I can handle that but when you turn up while I'm in the bath, we'll Miss Swan I don't appreciate it."

Emma pulled herself up, stumbled over to the toilet and leaned her head on the sink.

"I'm sorry Regina, I didn't mean to disturb you. I will just get going."

"Don't you even think about it. This is the third time you've arrived unannounced and uninvited. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what the hell is going on" Regina snapped.

"I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience."

Emma couldn't believe that the Evil Queen was right, Regina did see her as an inconvenience.

"Dear, you're not an inconvenience. You just have a rather unique way of getting my attention. Normal people would ring, text or knock the front door but you appear in my house and it's normally when I'm not decent."

With how drunk she was Emma hadn't even realised Regina was in the bath.

"You always look decent" Emma mumbled.

This time it was Regina who had turned a bright shade of red. She chose to ignore the comment, she didn't want to make things awkward between them.

"I would tell you to leave and wait in my bedroom while I get out of the bath. But I expect your body is mainly made up of alcohol at this present time and I wouldn't want you to fall over and hurt yourself. So, close your eyes while I get out and get dressed."

Emma closed her eyes and even placed her hands over them. She wiggles her fingers and giggled.

"See you no peeking."

Regina wasn't sure why but she liked Emma's playful side and wished she could see more of it.

Regina stood out of the bath, walked over to the towel rack and grabbed a towel. She glanced over to the mirror and could see that Emma was watching her through open fingers. Normally Regina would have a thing or two to say to a peeping tom but she liked the attention especially because it was coming off Emma but she wasn't sure why. She might have dabbled in the lesbian world back in the enchanted forest but she only put a toe in the water or more like a finger. But that was a long time ago and she would have done anything for the attention back then.

After a couple of minutes Regina was dried and dressed.

"You can open your eyes now Miss Swan."

Emma opened her eyes and looking at Regina fully clothed she couldn't help but think she was just as beautiful with clothes as she was without.

"I should probably go."

"You're not going anywhere at least not until your sober enough to get home without hurting yourself."

Regina placed her arm around Emma's waist and helped the drunk blonde up. She helped her over to the bed, sat her down and kneeled in front of her to remove Emma's boots.

Images of Regina kneeling in front of her while Emma was naked started to flash in the blonde's head and she knew she shouldn't be thinking things like that but she just couldn't stop. Regina grabbed Emma's ankles and placed the blonde's legs on her bed.

"Lie here while I go and get you a glass of water and some tablets."

"Regina, you don't need to do that, I'm perfectly fine with staying in this drunk state" Emma slurred.

"You might be happy with how you are feeling right now Miss Swan but come tomorrow you will be wishing you had put the bottle of Whisky down sooner. Besides I'm not asking, I'm telling."

Emma knew Regina was right but once she started drinking no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop. Regina walked into the bathroom, grabbed a glass and filled it with water she then opened the medicine cupboard and grabbed Emma some tablets. She picked up her glass of wine and made her way back to Emma.

"Why do you get wine and I get water. That's a bit unfair don't you think?"

"I get wine because I drink responsible and don't binge drink when things get tough. Here drink this and take one of them."

Regina handed Emma the glass of water and one painkiller. Emma popped the tablet in her mouth and downed the glass of water.

"What have you eaten today?" Regina questioned.

"Nothing really."

"No wonder your hammered, you've been drinking on an empty stomach."

Regina handed Emma the TV remote. "Watch some TV while I go get you a piece of lasagne."

"I'm not really hungry" Emma sighed.

"Miss Swan, I don't care if you're hungry or not. You need to eat something to soak up all that alcohol swimming around your bloodstream."

"Fine" Emma huffed.

"Stop acting like a child. While I'm gone please be quiet because Zelena, Robin and your father are probably asleep."

"When did this become a drop-in centre for strays."

Regina leaned over and slapped Emma's leg.

"Emma that's a horrible thing to say. Zelena was having a tough time with Robin and well Snow kicked your father out. He had nowhere else to go so I said he could stay here for a while."

"He could have stayed at mine."

"He probably would have if you were at home but instead he went to yours and was greeted by the one-handed pirate. I didn't realise he was living at yours full time, don't you think that is something you should have discussed with me?"

"Hook isn't living with me full time and as it's my house I don't see why I have to discuss anything with you."

Regina looked at Emma and huffed "Henry. I would appreciate to know who my son is staying with on his nights with you."

"OUR son" Emma snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"You said my son but he's OUR son."

"You know what I mean."

"If Hook was ever to move in of course I would discuss it with you first. Speaking of discussing things, I was wondering if I could tell Henry that I'm bisexual. I don't want Snow getting to him first and poisoning him against either of us."

Regina pushed Emma's legs over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've asked Henry to come straight home from school tomorrow so we could both sit him down and explain everything."

"Oh right, thank you."

"No need to thank me Emma. Right I'm going to grab you some lasagne from downstairs and once you've sobered up we can talk about the reason you keep turning up here."

"Thank you, can I have two pieces?"

"If you would like two pieces then yes you may have two pieces."

Regina left the room and went to the kitchen leaving Emma feeling rather nervous.

She knew it was only fair that she tells Regina what was going on but she was worried Regina would hate her or think it was the alcohol talking. If Emma didn't come clean soon she was worried she never would. Regina was still grieving for Robin and Emma well she was still in a relationship with Hook. She had known for a while that their relationship was over but with everything going on she hadn't had the time or the heart to end it with him. She didn't want to hurt him but she knew that he wouldn't take it well, thinking about it Snow had probably already told him everything. She started to feel very nauseas, she jumped off the bed and made it to the toilet just in time. It was like her entire stomach content had ended up in the toilet bowl.

A few minutes later after she was sure that her stomach was completely empty she moved away from the toilet and led on the cold bathroom floor.

Regina opened her bedroom door, looked around the room and Emma was nowhere to be seen.

"She's done it again" she sighed.

Regina knew Emma wouldn't stick around. One thing Regina hated about Emma was that when things got tough, the blonde would up and leave.

"Not again" Emma heaved.

Regina threw the plate of lasagne on the bed and ran into the bathroom. Emma was hunched over the toilet. Regina walked over to the blonde, kneeled next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. She took a hair bobble off the sink, tied Emma's hair and started to gently rub her back.

"I bet you wished you put that bottle of Whisky down long before you did."

Emma was feeling dreadful but at the same time she was extremely surprised that Regina was being so caring. She expected Regina to kick her out but she was handling it all rather well.

"Years of being a mother to a child that didn't go one week to the next without being ill, that's how I can handle this."

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"I'm not quite sure how, but I can read you like a book Emma."

Emma stood up, walked over to the sink and turned on the cold tap. She placed her head under the tap and started to feel better.

"That's where our son gets it from, do you not have glasses in your house."

"If I use a glass it means more washing up" Emma explained.

Regina just shook her head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better now, did you bring me my lasagne?"

"You're definable feeling better then aren't you. Come on it's on the bed waiting for you."

Emma walked into the bedroom, sat down on the bed and grabbed the plate of lasagne.

"Regina, are you okay?"

"What do you mean dear?"

"Well you put tomato sauce on the side of my plate and you don't believe in eating your home-made lasagne with tomato sauce."

Regina walked back into the bedroom and sat next to Emma.

"I know how much you enjoy my lasagne and even though you try and hide it I know how much you love it with tomato sauce."

"I only hide it because I don't want you to think I hate your lasagne."

"Emma the amount of my lasagne you eat there is no way I could think you would hate it."

Regina looked over to the plate and it was completely empty.

"Is there anymore?" She asked.

Regina took the plate off Emma and placed it on the bedside table.

"I think you've had enough, we don't want a repeat of what just happened. How about you get some sleep."

Emma stood up and Regina grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well I'm assuming your guest rooms are all occupied so I was going to crash in Henrys room."

"You will sleep in here, I don't want you to be sick, choke on your tongue and die."

Emma started laughing, she never pictured Regina as being the overdramatic type.

"Okay, okay maybe that was a bit too far but you get the picture."

"If I sleep here, where are you going to sleep?" Emma asked.

Emma really hoped that Regina would share the bed with her but knowing Regina she wouldn't.

"I will sleep over on the chair, I've slept most of the day away so it's unlikely I will get any sleep tonight."

"Regina, you can't do that. It's your bed you have it and I will sleep on the chair."

"Emma I'm not taking no for an answer. I missed a lot of work today so I could do with catching up on it all."

Regina wasn't sure why they didn't do the logical thing and just share the bed.

"Fine, if that's what you want."

Emma got under the covers, pulled her jeans off and chucked them on the floor. Regina gave Emma her famous death glare. Emma picked up the jeans, folded them then placed them on the bedside table.

"Thank you."

"I forgot I wasn't at home" Emma sighed.

"Emma."

"Yes Regina?"

"I haven't forgotten that you still owe me an explanation."

Emma went bright red and decided to get out of talking about it she would use the sick card. She jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Regina thought it was best to give her space this time. She walked over to the chair, grabbed her laptop and started to fill in some budget reports. After nearly an hour Emma still hadn't come back. Regina pushed herself off the chair and walked over to the bathroom door. She gently knocked on it and then tried to pull the handle down but Emma had locked the door. "Emma, are you okay?"

There was no reply, she knocked the door again but this time a little louder.

"Emma, open the door."

Again, there was no reply and Regina was starting to get worried. The only way to get into the bathroom without kicking the door down was to use magic. With a sway of her hands the door unlocked. She slowly pushed it but she could only push it so far before it stopped. She peered her head round the door and there was Emma, passed out with her head down the toilet. Regina slipped through the little gap and helped Emma to her feet.

"Come on sleeping beauty, let's get you into bed."

Regina placed one arm around Emma's waist and the other held her right hand. Emma's head was leaning on Regina's shoulder. Regina walked the blonde to the bed and led her down. She pulled the cover over the blonde and brushed her hair out of her face. Emma was just as beautiful asleep as she was when she was awake.

Emma rolled over and grabbed Regina's hand.

"I love you Regina."

Emma rolled back over and started to snore. Regina was left staring at the sleeping blonde and was completely speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So it's the morning after Emma told Regina she loved her. Let's see how these women deal with it. There's some Emma and Hook interaction, Regina and the Evil Queen. And die hard OUAT fans will notice I stole the dialogue from the scene where the Evil Queen and Regina are at Robin's grave :).**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review or do nothing :)**

 **Much Love :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Regina sat at the kitchen table, she had spent the last hour staring into her coffee mug. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop playing last night over and over in her head. Did Emma really say she loved her, no Regina must have misheard her or maybe Emma meant it in a friendly way. She knew the only person who would be able to answer her questions would be the blonde herself. She didn't have a clue how to bring up the topic, did she ask her outright, subtly mention it or wait until Emma brought it up herself. She placed her hand around the coffee cup and it was freezing cold. She stood up, walked over to the sink and poured the rest of the coffee down the sink.

"Any coffee going spare?" David asked.

"I was just about to make another pot. How did you sleep?"

"To be honest I didn't, I haven't slept alone for as long as I can remember" he sighed.

Regina made another pot of coffee and poured David a cup. For some reason, she didn't feel like one anymore. She walked over to the table, handed David his cup and sat back down.

"I know it must be hard but you and Snow will sort it all out. You just need to give her some space. This is a lot to take in and some people handle it better than others. Snow's old fashioned and she believes that a woman is destined to be with a man but that's no longer the case."

Regina wasn't sure why she was defending Snow after all the horrible things she said about her, but Regina knew that families often argued it doesn't mean you stop loving each other. She just hoped that Snow came to her senses sooner rather than later.

"I hope so but you know how stubborn she can be."

They sat in silence for just under ten minutes, David read the paper whilst Regina checked her emails. Another 5 minutes went by and David had finished his cup of coffee. He placed the paper on the table, stood up and walked over to the coffee machine.

"Is it okay if I make myself another cup?" he asked.

"Of course, I told you to make yourself at home."

"I will have one as well dad."

Emma walked into the kitchen, sat on the chair across from Regina and grabbed the paper. Regina couldn't even look at her and Emma could sense something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on what.

"Emma what are you doing here?"

Emma looked at the floor before looking back at Regina. She couldn't tell her dad the truth because he would ask too many questions.

"I stumbled here last night, it's closer to the Rabbit Hole than my place. Regina was kind enough to let me stay here."

"Where did you sleep?" he questioned

"In Regina's bed."

"Where did Regina sleep?"

Regina could sense David was feeling rather uncomfortable at the thought of Regina and his daughter sharing a bed. Regina slammed her hand on the table.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to each other like I wasn't here. I gave Emma my bed and I slept on the chair. I wanted to keep an eye on her, she was rather drunk and I didn't want her to choke on her own sick."

"Oh right, that's very kind of you Regina."

Regina stood up, grabbed Emma's favorite cup and poured her a very strong coffee. She wasn't sure when Emma's cup had appeared in her kitchen but Emma used it every time she came over.

"Here."

Emma didn't know why Regina was being so blunt with her, did she do something wrong last night. She tried to cast her mind back but the whole night was fuzzy.

Emma took a sip of the coffee and spat it everywhere.

"No milk or no sugar. Are you trying to kill me?"

"The amount of alcohol you drank last night is the reason you've got a black coffee. Hopefully it will help get rid of your hangover."

Emma slowly drank the coffee and every now and again she would heave.

"Emma stop acting like a child and just drink it" Regina ordered.

Regina stood up and walked over to the fridge, she thought that the one thing that would help with Emma's hangover would be a fry up. She pulled out all the ingredients and placed them on the side.

"Well isn't this a right Charming get together, all you need now is Snow White and her singing birds and you will have a party."

"Zelena don't be like that, sit down and I will make you some breakfast then we can go and wake Robin."

"No thank you, I don't want to interrupt family time. I will go get Robin and then we will be leaving" Zelena snapped.

Having no sleep and this whole thing with Emma made Regina very irritable.

"Fine, do what you want. But you need to come to terms with the fact that the Charming's are just as much my family as you are."

Zelena stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door.

"Regina if us being here is making things awkward, we can go."

"David, you will be going nowhere, Zelena needs to stop being jealous because if she doesn't her green complexion will start to appear and I'm sure she doesn't want that."

"Fair enough. As your hungover Emma, I'm assuming I will be covering for you at the station."

"If you wouldn't mind dad. According to Hook I planned to spend the day with him last night but I'm not sure I'm up for that. I will most likely just head home to bed."

Regina couldn't believe it, Emma's arranging date days with that man yet last night she was in her bed telling Regina she loved her. Regina knew she hadn't meant it but finding out it was true really hurt.

David stood up and headed upstairs to get ready. Regina and Emma both sat in silence, neither one knew what to talk about but Regina knew if she didn't ask Emma it would constantly be on her mind.

"Emma, I think we need to talk about last night."

"Yes, we probably do."

Regina poured herself a cup of coffee and topped Emma's up.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to just turn up here like that. I can't believe how much trouble I was, I was sick everywhere and you took care of me then you gave up your bed. By the way that bed is so comfy your crazy for giving it up."

Emma hadn't mentioned anything about telling Regina she loved her and that told Regina everything she needed to know.

"It's fine Emma. If you're feeling better I suggest you head home and Hook can care for you there, after all he is your _boyfriend_."

Emma wasn't sure where this hostility had come from but she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Yes, I should head home. Thank you for last night, I really appreciate it."

Regina smiled and walked to the front door followed by Emma. Emma wasn't sure why she was in such a hurry to get rid of her and she didn't get chance to ask. Regina opened the door for her then walked away. Emma stood in the doorway and was completely baffled by what was happening.

"Regina."

Regina turned around and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Emma?"

"I was just wondering is it still okay if we tell Henry tonight?"

"If that's what you wish Miss Swan. He will be home by 5 so you may come over around 5:30."

Emma wasn't sure when they had gone from friends back to their Miss Swan, Madame Mayor relationship but she didn't like it.

"Thank you. Bye Regina."

"Goodbye Miss Swan, please close the door on your way out."

Regina couldn't believe she had been stupid, Emma could never love her. Emma walked out of Regina's house and slammed the front door.

"What the fuck is her problem."

Emma went to pull out her phone only to realise she left it in Regina's bedroom.

"Shit, today is going to be a long day."

Emma didn't know whether it was worth trying to get her phone back or just waiting until this evening.

"Fuck it I will grab it later."

Emma made the short walk home, pushed opened the front door and headed straight upstairs. She flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. After an hour of sleeping her hangover away, Emma stood up and walked into the bathroom. She was sure she had sick in her hair and to be honest she stunk of alcohol and it was making her feel even worse. She pushed open the shower door to find Hook already taking a shower.

"Morning love, there's room for one more."

Emma pushed the door closed and walked out of the bathroom. A couple of seconds later she was followed by Hook wearing nothing but a towel.

"It's been so long since we've had sex Swan I thought we could enjoy some shower sex."

Emma sat on the end of her bed, kicked her shoes off and pulled off her jeans.

"Is that all you think about Hook?"

"A man has needs love."

"Get dressed and get out of my house" Emma ordered.

She thought maybe he could change and they could make a proper go of it but the thought of his hands on her was making her feel sick. She wasn't sure whether that was because of her hangover or because she didn't have feelings for him anymore.

"Don't be like that love."

Hook walked forward, sat next to Emma and traced his hand up her bare leg.

"If you don't remove your hand you will end up with two hooks" she snapped.

After she was raped, she vowed that she would never let another man touch her without her permission again.

"Stop playing hard to get, we both know how horny you get when your hungover and I'm the only one who can help with that."

"I'm not playing hard to get. I just don't think this is working between us, I think we need some space."

"We don't need space love. I know things have been tough but we will work it out, we always do."

"I don't want to work it out that's the thing. You need to get your stuff and go."

Emma stood up and Killian placed his Hook around her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk about this."

A cloud of purple smoke appeared in the bedroom and Regina flicked her wrist and the hook disappeared leaving him with a stump.

"I believe Miss Swan asked you to leave."

"This doesn't concern you, so if anyone should leave it should be you" Hook spat.

"Regina is a welcome guest, this is MY house and I decide who has to leave. I would like you to go."

Hook stood up, walked over to Emma and raised his hand.

"You don't tell me what to do."

Just as he was about to bring his hand down to her face Regina flicked her wrist again and he vanished.

"Thank you for that but what are you doing here?"

"I came by to bring your phone back, the door was open so I let myself in and that's when I heard the two of you so I came by to make sure everything was okay. Now everything is okay I will be heading off."

"Regina I didn't mean anything by it."

"Goodbye Miss Swan."

Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Regina wanted to go home and finish her budget reports but she knew there was somewhere she hadn't visited in a while. She landed a few meters away from Robins grave and was greeted by the Evil Queen.

"Get away from him"

"Don't worry, I'm not here to desecrate Robins finally resting place. I loved him to you know. Loved, past tense. Losing Robin Hood was the best thing that ever happened to us. It pushed you to liberate me from the prison of your self-loathing, to make me the best version of us."

Regina couldn't stop herself, she held out her hand and a fireball appeared.

"What are you going to do, throw a fire ball at yourself?"

The Evil Queen flicked her wrist and put the fireball out.

"The only way to hurt me, is to hurt you. This is why your friends won't be able to stop me, see Love is Weakness."

"I will find a way to destroy you if it's the last thing I do."

"Dear you are delusional if you think that I can be destroyed without taking you with me."

The Evil Queen flicked her wrist and vanished, leaving Regina standing at Robins grave alone and even more confused than she was this morning. Would she be able to find a way to kill the Evil Queen without killing herself?

"Robin I miss you so much, I just don't know what to do. she sobbed.

Regina didn't know why she always came to Robins grave when things got too much for her but she always felt a little better after talking to him. She sat next to Robins grave for just under an hour, she knew she needed to talk to Emma but she didn't even know what to say. Regina had never been good at talking about her feelings and this time was no different. She stood up, pressed a kiss to Robins head stone and left the cemetery.

* * *

 **A/N 2. I bet you thought I would have them declaring their love for each other straight away but I have written the perfect chapter for that and it will be chapter 8/9 most probably. Can't give you Swan Queen straight away because where would be the fun in that :P. Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N New chapter guys :). I'm not sure if I like this I've changed it about 5 times. I've had lots of Uni work to do and exams to revise for so I wanted to upload a new chapter in case I don't have time on the weekend. There's a little mention of Red Swan but not too much. It's a short chapter and I'm hoping I get time to write a new one by the weekend.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review or do nothing :)**

 **Much Love Guys xx**

* * *

Chapter 7

Emma spent the best part of an hour packing all of Hooks clothes up. She had known it was over for a while but his actions today showed her he was nothing but a pirate and he didn't really care about her. She chucked the last of his clothes in a black bag, walked over to the bedroom window, opened it and threw the bag outside.

"Good riddance."

She checked the time on her phone, it was just after 1:00pm and Emma's belly started to rumble. She placed the phone in her pocket and jogged downstairs. When she got to the bottom step she started to feel a little bit nausea's, she sat down on the floor, placed her head between her legs and took some deep breathes. After a couple of minutes, she started to feel a bit better. She placed her right hand on the banister and pulled herself up. She thought maybe grabbing something to eat would help soak up all the alcohol and hopefully make her feel better. Emma slipped on her converse, picked up her keys and headed out of the house. With StoryBrooke being such a friendly town and with her being the sheriff she wouldn't normally lock her front door. But with the Evil Queen being in town and her breaking up with Hook not even a few hours ago, she thought it might be a good idea. She placed the keys in her back pocket and took a short stroll to Granny's, it was rather bitter and she wished she had put on a few more layers before she left the house. The whole way to Granny's all she could think about was how weird Regina was being this morning, Emma couldn't figure out why but she knew she needed to ask Regina what was wrong and now would be the perfect opportunity as the brunette was also headed to Granny's. Regina was too busy checking emails on her phone to notice that Emma was jogging towards Granny's. She continued walking with her eyes glued to the phone that was until she reached the door of Granny's. Regina placed her hand on the door handle the same time as Emma. Both women were stood in the doorway neither knowing what to do.

"After you Miss Swan."

"Ladies first" Emma replied.

Regina moved to push the door and so did Emma. Regina counted to three, put her right foot forward and Emma did the same. Regina had a feeling the blonde was doing it on purpose. They did this little dance for a couple more minutes, each time Regina moved so would Emma and the same happened when Emma moved. Neither woman had noticed the whole of Granny's diner watching them.

"For goodness sake, this is getting ridiculous."

Regina stepped back from the door, she took one step too far and before she knew it she was flat on her back with Emma looking over her.

"Oh my god, Regina are you okay?"

Regina sat up, rubbed the back of her head to check for a lump or any sign of blood. Luckily she had neither because she wasn't in the mood to take a trip to A&E.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine Miss Swan."

Emma held out her hand and smiled.

"Here let me help you up."

"It's your fault that this happened, if you just let me walk into Granny's without playing your stupid game I wouldn't have tripped" Regina snapped.

She stood up, let go of Emma's hand and brushed herself off.

"Emma's to blame, like always. It has nothing to do with the fact you weren't paying attention to where you were going and _fell._ No that would never happen to Mayor Mills, it's always someone else's fault. I was only trying to lighten the mood between us, things have been frosty since this morning and I'm not sure why."

"Cast your mind back to last night Miss Swan I'm sure you will figure it out... eventually."

"Regina, can we drop the Miss Swan routine, we've been through too much to retreat back to how we were when we first met."

Regina didn't even give her an answer, she turned around and walked away from Granny's. Emma had no idea what was going on, she knew she needed to find out but right now the only thing on her mind was food.

"Regina, aren't you going to get something to eat?"

"I've lost my appetite, I will see you at 5:30 Miss Swan and not a second later."

Emma pushed open the door to Granny's, everyone spun around and went back to their food, acting as if they hadn't just seen everything that had happened.

"Afternoon Ruby, can I have my usual?" Emma asked.

"It's nearly done Em."

"What do you mean it's nearly done? I've only just got here, I know my magic is good Ruby but I'm not that good."

"I got a message this morning telling me you would likely be hungover and wouldn't have eaten anything so could I make you some food and they would pick it up just after 1:00pm" Ruby explained.

"Dad must have known I would forget to eat, he's so thoughtful."

Ruby looked down at the ground, shuffled her feet back and forth then looked back up at Emma. Emma could sense Ruby knew something she didn't and knowing her best friend it wouldn't take long before she let Emma in on the secret.

"It wasn't David."

"Well if it wasn't my Dad, it wasn't Hook or my Mother. Who else could it be?"

Ruby didn't say anything, she picked up a cup, placed it under the coffee machine and waited for it to fill up.

"Ruby what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, stop being so paranoid."

Ruby picked up the cup and handed it to Emma.

"Thank you. Now can you get me my food because I'm starving."

Ruby left Emma to drink her coffee while she went to grab her lunch. A minute later she came back with a plate of Emma's favourite hangover food. Ruby placed the plate in front of Emma.

Emma was very confused because her usual was a grilled cheese sandwich and looking at the plate in front her there wasn't a grilled cheese sandwich in sight.

"Ruby what's this?"

"This is what I was asked to cook for you."

Emma looked at the plate again it was the oddest plate of food she had ever seen but it was all the things she liked to eat when she was hungover. She never normally ate them together but with how hungry she was, the plate of food looked so good. There was a slice of lasagne, cheesy fries, a bear claw, garlic bread, pancakes and a side salad.

"Okay I get everything on the plate but why the salad? I hate salad" Emma huffed.

"I was told that if you were going to eat all of that you at least needed your 5 a day."

"Ruby can you tell me who planned this because I've never told anyone expect you what I eat when I'm hungover."

"You must have told someone Em, eat up and don't even think about skipping the salad."

Emma smiled at her best friend and tucked into the food on her plate, she was adamant that nobody knew her hangover favourites. If Ruby wasn't behind it then someone else was, but who. Emma cleared her plate and even ate the salad which surprised not only Ruby but herself, she had never eaten a salad a day in her life.

Ruby walked over to Emma, grabbed the plate and placed a takeaway cup in front of her.

"Here this is for you."

Emma picked up the cup, popped the lid off and expected it to be another cup of coffee but that wasn't the case.

Emma started to get emotional, she only ever had this drink when she was having a tough time because it was like happiness in a cup.

"Ruby who the hell told you to do this."

"I didn't make this Em, it appeared in the kitchen about 5 minutes ago and it had a note attached to it saying for Miss Swan."

Those last two words told Emma everything she needed to know.

"It was Regina, wasn't it?" Emma asked.

"Shit, I don't think I was supposed to tell you."

"Why would she do this for me and how did she know about my favorite hangover foods and my pick me up juice?"

"I have no idea, I didn't ask. I arrived here at 5:30am and there was a note attached to the door asking me to make all of it. Emma what is in the cup because it looks like a fairy threw up in it" Ruby joked.

"Strawberry milkshake, strawberry ice cream, pink candy floss, Strawberry sauce and hundreds and thousands. Whenever I was having a tough time Ingrid would make it for me, I haven't had it since she died and I have no idea how Regina knew about it."

Emma was trying her hardest not to cry, she honestly couldn't remember telling Regina any of this information and she wasn't sure why the brunette went to all this trouble for her.

"What did you do to the Mayor Em?" Ruby questioned.

Emma took a sip of her drink and it tasted just as good as when Ingrid used to make it for her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's never done anything nice for anyone in this town expect Henry. You must have done something to her."

"I slept in her bed last night and everything was fine but when I woke up she was acting very strange."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH REGINA" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby lower your voice" Emma ordered.

"You had sex with Regina, what about Hook. Maybe you were bad in bed and that's why she was acting strange."

"I didn't have sex with Regina, I slept in her bed and she slept in the chair across the room. There is no more Hook and I'm very good in bed thank you or don't you remember."

Ruby went a bright shade of red and looked at the floor. Nobody knew that when Ruby was coming to terms with her sexuality the first person she told was Emma and Emma being the person she is, offered to be Ruby's experiment. They had a little secret fling going on for a couple of months, until they realised it was going to ruin their friendship if they carried on.

"I thought I was going to get some juicy details about what Regina was like in bed but you haven't found the balls to tell her yet. What do you mean there's no more Hook, please don't tell me you've killed him?"

"No Ruby I haven't found the balls yet but I will. I haven't killed Hook, he went to hit me earlier and Regina happened to be there…"

"Oh my god, so Regina killed him."

"Ruby, Hook is very much alive but as to where he is that is a different story. Regina made him vanish and I'm not really sure where he is."

"Aww, she came to your rescue. Emma you're a damsel in distress" Ruby joked.

"Shut up, leave me in peace to finish my drink. You have customers and Granny doesn't pay you to talk to me."

"No I bloody don't, Ruby get back to work!" Granny yelled.

Ruby walked away leaving Emma staring into her cup of happiness and she still couldn't figure out how Regina could have possibly known, she hardly ever talked about her time in the foster care system.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N New chapter guys :). Time for the Evil Queen to get what's coming to her. She should learn not to mess with a woman's family. Hope you like this chapter guys :). I'm struggling with time to write so I'm really trying to fit it in :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review or do nothing**

 **Much Love Guys :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Regina sat in her study, reading budget reports, drinking whisky and thinking about Emma. She knew it was a bit early in the day to be drinking but today had been tough for her and she knew the only thing that would make her feel better would be a drink or two. This morning when she had planned all that for Emma, she had done it with the hope that Emma had confessed her love for her and they could spend the afternoon discussing what it all meant. But like everything else in her life it never went to plan. She knew the only way to find out the truth was to ask Emma but she was worried how the blonde would react. It was almost time for Henry to finish school so she decided she would order a pizza ready for when he got home. As soon as he walked through the door and smelt Pizza, he would know something big was happening. They hardly ever ordered pizza and if they did it was only when they needed to break bad news to him. Regina didn't think that Emma being bisexual was a bad thing, it was the exact opposite and the only reason she was really ordering a pizza was because she was too exhausted to cook. She wasn't sure how Henry would take the news that Emma was bisexual but thinking about it he was a very open minded boy, well he had to be living in a town with fairy tale characters. With Emma coming over Regina thought it would be polite to find out if the blonde would like some pizza. She grabbed her phone and scrolled down to Emma's name.

 **Regina: I'm ordering a pizza for Henry and I was wondering would you like me to order you one as well?**

Regina placed her phone back on her desk, opened the drawer and pulled out a magic book. She was sick of reading budget reports and knew she needed to find a way to destroy the Evil Queen and she hoped this book had the answers. She flicked through page after page and she wasn't getting the answers she wanted in fact every page she read gave her the exact same information and it was as she feared. The only way to get rid of the Evil Queen would be to kill them both. Maybe they could all just pack their things and move to Boston or somewhere. Emma had always spoke about how lovely it was. Regina shook her head, she knew she was being stupid. Anywhere she went the Evil Queen would follow. Regina sat there and wondered what her life would have been like if she was just a normal mother, living in a normal town with her son and her wife. It was less than 24 hours since Emma had said she loved Regina. Regina knew it was too soon to be picturing a normal life with Emma and Henry, especially because the blonde wasn't in an appropriate mental state when she confessed her love. Even if everything worked out with her and Emma, Regina knew their life would never be normal. Regina placed the magic book back in the drawer, picked up her phone and headed to the kitchen. She checked her phone and there was no reply off Emma, which Regina found very strange as the blonde's phone is constantly glued to her hand.

 **Regina: Miss Swan, you must be very busy if you can't find 30 seconds to reply to my message. As you will be here around dinner time, I will order your usual.**

Regina placed her phone on the kitchen counter, walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She knew that if Henry found out she was drinking during the day he would give her the silent treatment, he hated when she drank unless it was for special occasions. She opened the bottle of water, downed it and placed the bottle in the bin. She walked over to the kitchen counter to grab her phone to call the pizza place when she heard the front door open and then slam shut. She checked the time and it was just after 5:00pm Henry wouldn't be home for another ten minutes. She started to walk towards the kitchen door at the same time Henry came running through it.

"Slow down Henry, you nearly knocked me to the floor."

"Mum…quick…quick…it's…" Henry cried.

"Woah, Henry slow down and tell me what's going on."

"It's…her…"

Regina grabbed hold of Henry's hand and led him to the kitchen chair. She sat in front of her son and ran her thumb over his cheek.

"Shhh, stop crying and talk to me."

Henry took a deep breath and wiped away his tears.

"It's the Evil Queen, she's got Ma and she said that we all need to meet her at Robin's grave now."

"Henry what do you mean the Evil Queen has Emma?" Regina asked.

"Ma was on her way to meet me at school so we could come home together but she never arrived. The Evil Queen was there waiting for me. She told me to tell you that she had kidnapped Ma and that she was going to destroy your happiness if it's the last thing she does."

Regina stood up, flicked her wrist and a puff of purple smoke appeared and she transported them to the cemetery. Ruby, Snow, David and Zelena were already there and the Evil Queen had her hands around Emma's throat. Regina pushed her hand inside of her chest and pulled out her heart.

"My heart."

"Not your heart, my heart" Regina stated.

The Evil Queen let go of Emma and turned around to find Regina holding her heart.

"You can't control me with that."

" I don't have to all I have to do is crush it."

"You wouldn't, not for her."

"Really, let's find out."

Regina squeezed the heart a little and the Evil Queen winced in pain.

Regina stopped squeezing the heart and the Evil Queen picked Emma up by her throat again.

"You won't really do this Regina."

"Leave Emma alone, this is between you and I."

The Evil Queen squeezed Emma's throat and the blonde started to lose consciousness. Regina knew that the only way to keep her family safe was to get rid of the Evil Queen once and for all. Regina squeezed the heart once again, she tried her best to mask the pain as did the Evil Queen. She squeezed a little harder and the Evil Queen dropped Emma and fell to her knees. Henry ran over to his mother and helped Emma to her feet.

"Mum don't do this, there must be another way."

Regina stood there with her heart in her hand ready to crush it, she knew crushing it meant she would die too but it was the only way to get rid of her.

"Darling I've spent days thinking this over and there is no other way."

"Regina don't be stupid, killing me means you have to die too."

"I'm aware of that but you do whatever is necessary to protect the ones you love."

Regina did her best to hold back the tears, she didn't want Henry to see her cry but she also didn't want to show any weakness.

"Henry, adopting you was the best thing I've ever done in my life, you've turned into the kindest, smartest, bravest boy and I'm so proud of you. Emma will always be there for you and I'm sorry."

"Emma, please take care of him."

Henry's eyes started to well up as did Emma's. Regina started to slowly squeeze the heart and Henry leapt forward to stop her. Emma wrapped her arms around her son and held him tight.

"Everything will be okay."

Regina squeezed the heart a little harder and her life started to flash before her eyes. She seen her childhood, Daniel, her father die, the day she adopted Henry, the day Emma came to town, meeting Robin and Robin dying. But the one person's face she seen most was Emma's. She squeezed the heart one last time and fell to the floor along with the Evil Queen.

Henry fought his way out of Emma's arms and ran over to Regina.

"Ma take your heart out."

"Henry what are you talking about?"

"Take out your heart and split it. Give one half to mum and you keep half. It worked with Grandpa and Grandma"

"Kid I know this is hard but that only works with true love, it didn't even work with me and Hook."

Henry stood up and walked over to Emma. Emma knew this was killing him because it was killing her just as much.

"Please just try it" he sobbed.

Emma knew there was no harm in at least trying it.

"Okay but won't it bring back the Evil Queen?" She questioned.

"No, I read up on it. Mum crushed her heart and that meant the Evil Queen went with it, Mum will be sharing your heart so it should work." he explained.

Emma wasn't sure why Henry was even researching any of this but she was glad he did.

Emma looked behind her at David

"What do you think dad?"

"Emma, you won't know until you try."

Emma pushed her hand inside her chest, pulled out her heart and split it in two. She placed the one half back inside of her and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

She knelt next to Regina and pushed the other half of her heart into Regina's chest. The heart went straight in to Regina's chest unlike when she tried it with Hook but she knew it still might not work. She grabbed Regina's hand and waited.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys and let's see if Emma's heart will bring Regina back to life.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey my lovely humans, new chapter for you :). I've had some health issues this week but wanted to get a new chapter up while I had the time. This chapter is short and our ladies discuss their feelings but it doesn't go as planned. I hope you all like it and I promise they will end up together sooner rather than later :)**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review or do nothing :)**

 **Much love**

* * *

Chapter 9

A few seconds went by, Regina opened her eyes and looked around. Emma was still kneeling beside her and Henry was stood over his mothers.

"Ma look it worked."

Regina wasn't sure what was going on but she knew that she had been given another chance and she wasn't going to waste a second of it.

"Emma."

Emma let go of Regina's hand then helped her sit up. Regina grabbed hold of Emma's hand and ran her thumb over her fingers.

"Regina is everything okay?"

"Emma she's just come back from the dead so no everything is not going to be okay" Ruby stated.

Regina took a deep breath, counted to ten and decided it was now or never.

"Emma Swan, I love you too."

Emma was in complete shock, she had been having little flashbacks of last night and one of them was of her saying she loved Regina. She wasn't sure whether it was real or a dream but Regina had just confirmed that it really happened.

"I'm glad you're not dead sis but I'm not staying here to watch this. It's disgusting."

A puff of Green smoke appeared and Zelena left.

Mary Margaret, David, Henry and Ruby all stood and waited for Emma's reply. Emma could feel everyone's eyes burning into the back of her head and was starting to feel very uncomfortable. Regina wasn't sure why Emma hadn't said anything to her and she was worried that she had made a huge mistake. She should never have confessed her love to Emma especially not surrounded by their family and friends.

"I knew you didn't mean it" Regina muttered.

Regina let go of Emma's hand, stood up and started to walk away.

"Emma your girl is getting away, go after her."

Emma caught up to Regina, grabbed her hand and flicked her wrist. Regina looked around and Emma had brought them to her office.

"Emma, what are we doing here?"

"Oh, we were meant to go to your house. Stupid magic, can't I get anything right" she huffed.

"You still haven't explained what we're doing here."

Emma grabbed hold of Regina's hand again, this time she laced their fingers together and led Regina over to her couch. Emma let go of Regina's hand, Regina sat down and Emma paced back and forth for a couple of minutes. Neither woman knew what to say to break the silence but Regina was getting extremely annoyed.

 _Right this is it Swan, you've got to tell her everything._

Emma took a deep breath, sat next to Regina and gave her a gentle smile.

"Okay, so here's the thing. Regina Mills I'm in love with you. I love you, in a really, really big – pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of apple pie, hold a radio over my head outside your window kind of love."

Regina eyes started glass over, deep down she had wanted to hear this for a while.

"I hope those are happy tears?" Emma asked.

Regina tugged on Emma's arm and the blonde sat down.

"Yes darling, these are happy tears. But there's one thing I'm extremely confused about."

"What's that?"

"I was dead, I crushed my heart so I don't understand how... what."

Emma cut the brunette off.

"I gave you half of my heart, Henry told me it would work and after all he has the heart of the truest believer so who was I to question his methods."

Regina knew the only way that Emma could have done that was if they shared true love but she couldn't imagine that being true.

"But Emma."

"I already know what you're going to say and I didn't think it was possible either. But what if...I don't know... maybe it was...Urm fate" Emma stuttered.

Emma knew it sounded stupid but she thought deep down maybe it was fate.

Regina placed her hand on Emma's knee and gently squeezed it.

"Emma I'm not quite sure what you mean, can you explain it to me?"

Emma placed her hand over Regina's and ran her thumb along her knuckles. Emma opened her mouth but no words came out. A couple of seconds later Emma's phone started to vibrate in her back pocket. She stood up, pulled out her phone and checked the messages. She had three messages, one off Henry, one off Ruby and the other off her Dad.

"I guess they're checking that I haven't gone all Evil Queen on your arse and killed you?" Regina joked.

Regina knew that she had changed but she was worried that with Evil Queen dead her soul may have just gone back into Regina. She wasn't even sure that was possible but it was still at the back of her mind.

"Regina don't say things like that, it's not funny. We both just disappeared so they're just checking up on us."

Emma opened the messages and as she suspected they were all just worried about them.

 **Henry: Ma are you and Mum okay?**

 **Ruby: Are you two okay? I'm guessing you will want some alone time with your lady, I will watch Henry tonight so the two of you can talk or anything else you may want to do ;)**

 **Dad: Emma are you both okay? Your mother is freaking out. She's eve more convinced that Regina has you under some sort of spell.**

Emma decided to just send a group text instead of explaining it separately.

 **Emma: We are fine, were at Regina's office trying to figure out what everything means. Henry you're going to stay at Ruby's tonight and Dad tell Mum that I'm not under a spell. I really love Regina and we need some space so I would appreciate it if you stopped her from storming over here.**

Emma turned her phone off, placed it on the table and held her hand out. No words were needed, Regina knew that Emma wanted no distractions. Regina turned her phone off, handed it to Emma and she placed it next to her own.

"Phones are off so that means no distractions."

"No distractions, so dear can you explain to me what you meant by this being fate?"

Emma wasn't sure where to start, the only thing she did know was that she didn't want any secrets between her and Regina.

"Well, I just think that everything that has happened can't be a coincidence. You and my parents spent years fighting, you cast a curse that sent me away, I had a baby that you adopted and then I came here and over the years, we've overcome so many obstacles that have brought us closer together."

Thinking about it Regina knew that Emma was right. There was no way that everything that had happened could possibly be a coincidence. Regina wondered did Gold know that any of this was going to happen.

"Are you going to say something?"

"Sorry Dear I was in my own head, I was just thinking that you are probably right."

Regina placed her hand on her chest and smiled.

"What you smiling about beautiful?"

"I just can't believe you gave me half of your heart."

"I couldn't just let you go without at least giving it a try, if I'm honest I didn't think it was going to work."

"Why didn't you think it was going to work?" Regina questioned.

"Well, I knew that I loved you but I never expected you to ever feel the same. We couldn't be more different and if I'm honest you're way out of my league. I didn't think you would ever see me as anything more than the woman who turned up and ruined your life. I know we've become friends but I thought that was just for Henry's benefit. My mother once said that loving someone you can't be with is a terrible burden. Being around you every day and not telling you how I felt was killing me."

Regina leaned over and pressed a kiss to Emma's temple.

"Darling we might be different but they say opposites attract and as for being out of my league this is not a sport. At the time, I thought you was ruining my life but I've come to realise that having you in it has made it so much better. Every time you walk into a room I get butterflies and my heart beats out of my chest. I've never felt anything like this not even with Daniel or Robin."

Regina started to get emotional thinking about Daniel and Robin, then she started to think about Leopold and Graham. Every man that she has had sex with or loved has ended up dead. Regina started to realise that she was like the black widowed spider and she started to panic. What if it was a curse, she would take full responsibility for Leopold's and Graham's death but she never wanted Daniel or Robin to die. What if the same fate was to happen to Emma, she couldn't lose her and know it was her fault.

Emma clicked her fingers in Regina's face.

"Earth to Regina, is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I need to get some air" Regina cried.

She flicked her wrist leaving Emma alone feeling rather confused and a little bit hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey Guys new chapter. This is mainly a Henry and Regina chapter :). I was going to have our ladies discussing what all this meant and maybe having their first kiss but when I started writing it went in a different direction. The next few chapters will be full of drama :).**

 **A/N 2. I find it really funny that when I think I've written a awesome chapter nobody likes it but when I write a shit chapter everyone likes it haha.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review or do nothing :).**

 **Much Love my lovelies :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Regina knew she shouldn't have just left Emma like that but her thoughts were too overwhelming and she panicked. She went to the only place that could make her feel better. She kissed her fingers and pressed them to the top of Robins grave stone.

"Oh Robin, I just don't know what to do. I love Emma and I would really like to make a go of it with her but what if I'm destined to be alone. Every time I get close to someone they end up dead and that is the last thing I want."

Regina knew she wasn't going to get an answer from Robin but it was just nice for her to voice her feelings. A minute went by and Regina felt two strong arms rest on her shoulders.

"Mum just tell Ma exactly how you feel, she will understand."

"Darling what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

Henry ducked his head, looked at the floor and wiped his face.

"I was here to put flowers on my dad's grave. I thought I had lost you too and when Ma put her heart into your chest I was so relieved that you were alive. I haven't visited Robin or Dad's grave in a while so I thought while I was here I would catch them up on everything."

"They would be so proud of Henry. Can I ask you something dear?"

Regina grabbed hold of Henry hand and led him over to the bench.

"I'm not a kid anymore Mum, I could see how you and Ma were acting around each other. It's obvious to everyone how you feel about each other, well obvious to everyone expect for you and Ma."

Regina was sure it wasn't that obvious because it wasn't obvious to her until recently. But thinking about it Henry spent most of his time with either her or Emma and he probably did know them better than anyone.

"I just don't know what to do Henry" Regina sighed.

"What's the problem, maybe I could help?"

Regina hated discussing her past and even more when it was with Henry but like he said, he's not a kid anymore.

"I'm just scared I'm going to hurt Emma or that she might end up dead. There seems to be a pattern in my life and I don't want it to happen again."

Henry leaned over, kissed Regina on the cheek and squeezed her knee.

"If you love her and I mean really love her then that's all you need to do. Ma just needs someone who really loves her and who stays by her side no matter what. Why do you think she will end up dead?" Henry questioned.

"I've tried to shelter you from my past as much as I possibly can but I think it's time you learn the truth."

Regina knew that telling Henry this could jeopardise their relationship but she didn't want any more secrets.

"Mum you don't need to tell me anything that you don't want to. I know when I was younger I didn't understand why you did any of those things but we've been through so much that I know you only did them to survive and because you were hurting."

Regina didn't like that Henry was trying to justify her actions she just hoped he didn't hate her after this talk.

"Okay so the reason I think Emma is going to end up dead is because anyone that I've been romantically involved with has ended up dead. I'm just worried I'm like the black widow spider and I'm destined to end up alone."

"Mum, Urm Black Widows eat the male spider after they mate."

"Okay so maybe a black widow was a bad analogy but you understand what I'm saying don't you?"

"Yes of course I do but Daniel was killed by Cora, you killed Leopold to protect yourself and Robin died protecting you. You're not a black widow Mum, you've just had lots of bad luck and maybe Ma is your good luck."

Regina noticed that Henry hadn't mentioned Graham and she thought maybe it was a good idea to keep him a secret. Some things are better left in the past.

"Maybe your right, I think it's about time I stop running and give myself a chance to be happy. I just hope it's not too late, I sort of disappeared on Emma."

"It's not too late mum, Ma understands this is a lot for you and she's ready to talk when you are."

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"Okay, so I might have lied when I said I was here to put flowers on my dad's grave. Ma sent me a text when you left her and said that you were likely headed here so if I was close could I come and check if you were okay."

"You shouldn't have lied to me darling, I wouldn't have been angry with you. Why didn't Emma just come and check on me herself?"

"Ma knew that you would need space and she often puts her foot in her mouth when things are serious and she didn't want to say something that might upset you."

Regina knew that was true, there's been plenty of times where Emma has said something she shouldn't.

"Go home and speak to Ma, I promise everything will work out in the end. Don't give up on a chance at happiness because you're scared."

Regina knew Henry was right she wasn't scared, she was petrified. She had never put her heart on the line before and she was ready and willing. Thinking about it, it's not her heart she's putting on the line, it's Emma's. She had the saviours heart inside of her and she was going to make sure she didn't damage it.

Regina stood up, kissed the top of Henry's head.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit longer and then I'm staying at Ruby's tonight so I will see you tomorrow after school. I love you Mum and good luck with Ma, just tell her the truth."

"Be good for Ruby and I love you too."

Regina kissed Henry on the cheek, pulled her phone out and scrolled down to Emma's name.

 **Regina: Emma, I'm sorry I ran out on you. I hope you can forgive me, can you meet me at home in about ten minutes please. I need to explain to you why I left like I did.**

Regina placed her phone back in her pocket and headed out of the graveyard. She didn't really like leaving Henry there on his own but she knew he needed some time with Neal and with the Evil Queen being dead there wasn't any threats about, well at least for now. She took the shortcut home and reached her front door five minutes after leaving the cemetery, she knew using magic would have got her home in 10 seconds but the walk gave her some time to think. She knew that she needed to be honest with Emma but she always had trouble talking about her feelings. She placed the key in the door, pushed the door open and walked inside the house. She headed straight for the kitchen and decided to warm up some leftover Lasagne for Emma. She grabbed the tray from the oven, cut a huge piece and put it on a plate. She would give it a couple of minutes before she warmed it up. Regina crouched down, opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out her secret stash of whisky. She didn't want to be drunk when Emma arrived but she needed a bit of Dutch courage. She checked the clock and it was just after 7pm, she had been waiting for Emma for nearly an hour. She pulled out her phone and she had no messages. Regina knew it was a long shot that Emma would want to talk to her but she wasn't giving up without a fight. She downed her glass of whisky, took a swig from the bottle, flicked her wrist and appeared outside Emma's house. The front door was ajar, Regina pulled out her phone and rang Emma but it went straight to voicemail. Regina ran up the steps, marched into Emma's house and was shocked by what she found. It looked like a struggle had taken place, Emma's front room furniture was sprawled across the room, the table was shattered and had droplets of blood on the glass, there was a clump of blonde hair on the kitchen door and more blood on the kitchen floor. Regina had a bad feeling about this, she tried ringing Emma a few more times but each time it when to voicemail.

"Emma where the hell are you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So here's a new chapter guys, it's a bit shorter than normal but I wanted to get it up just in case I don't have time other the next few days :). It's a bit darker than what I usually write but it's just the way it went. We find out who kidnapped Emma and I hope you're surprised by who it is.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review or do nothing :)**

 **Much Love Guys :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Emma opened her eyes slowly, dragging the lids up and looked around the room. and it was dark, damp and it smelled particularly strong but she couldn't make out what it was. After a minute or two an overwhelming scent of metallic filled the room and Emma knew she was bleeding heavily. There was enough light coming in through the one grimy, cracked window for Emma to make out that her hands and feet were bound with cloth.

"What the fuck is going on."

This was like a dream, well a nightmare, but it was much worse than a nightmare because Emma knew this was real. Here vision was blurred, it felt like everything was spinning around at a dizzying pace and she resisted the urge to be sick. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot up her neck and into her temple. Emma reached her hands out, trying to feel her way through the dark. Even though her feet were bound she managed to shuffle them across the cold, hard floor. After what seemed like an hour, but was likely only a minute or two, Emma's fingertips touched a wall. She used her heels to push herself against a wall and then shuffled her way up the wall until she was in a sitting position. In a fit of helpless rage, she yanked on the cloth as hard as she could but it just made it tighter. She skimmed her fingertips side to side and up and down on the flat surface, she didn't encounter a doorknob or a crack to indicate where the door was. Slowly she began moving around the room, her feet sliding along the floor while her hands felt the walls for any indication of a door. Her progress along the room was excruciatingly slow and when she was just about to give up when her fingertips felt a crack and then the smooth round shape of the doorknob. Taking a couple of steadying breaths, she placed her hands around the doorknob, she had no idea what was on the other side of the door but she knew she couldn't stay here. She twisted the doorknob, it turned half an inch but didn't twist any further, it was locked.

Emma started to feel herself giving up, there was no way out. Hot tears pressed against the back of her eyes and her throat tightened. A flash of anger rose inside, she was Emma Swan, the savior, she wasn't going to show weakness. Even though she wanted to fight against it she couldn't and the tears kept on falling. She started to see images of Regina and Henry, her mind flashed forward to a possible future. Her and Regina, living together, having another kid and making a family. The few times she thought she'd been in love before, she couldn't possibly have been, because it had never, ever felt like this. That's when she knew she couldn't give up, she had to get home to her family. She needed to tell Regina that she was the one for her and nothing or nobody was going to stop that. Emma could hear the same voices from earlier but still couldn't make out who they belonged to.

"I'm the fucking sheriff so I suggest you let me go" she shouted.

A bang on the door echoed through the room. Emma knew that whoever took her knew what they were doing because they had placed a cuff on her wrist so she couldn't use her magic. Today wasn't supposed to go like this, she should be at home with Regina talking about their feelings not tied up in some strange room. Emma watched enough crime shows to know the first 24 hours were critical in finding the missing person. She tried to remember any little detail that could help her figure out who took her and where she might be. The only thing she could really remember was putting up a fight and damaging her furniture. She had done that in the hopes it would help Regina figure out what had happened to her. Emma wasn't sure who would have the motive to kidnap her, the Evil Queen was gone and all the other villains in StoryBrooke had been dealt with. She needed to stop thinking like a victim and start thinking like a cop. She knew with a kidnapping the first twenty-four hours were the most vital. Emma hoped to god that Regina had figured out she was missing and didn't think she had just upped and left. Emma didn't know what time it was but looking out the window she could just about make out the moon, it was hiding behind some thick dark clouds. Emma closed her eyes, led against the wall and her entire stomach contents ended up on her lap.

"How could today get any worse" she cried.

For a third-time Emma heard voices outside the door but this time when the voices stopped she heard keys jangling and bolts being pulled back.

The door swung open, Emma pretend to be unconscious. When she heard the voices again, she couldn't help but open her eyes. She couldn't believe who was on the other side of the door.

couldn't believe who was on the other side of it.

"Look at the state of her. I told you to kidnap her, not to hurt her."

"It's her own fucking fault, she should have just came with me and not put up a fight."

"Mum, Hook. No this can't be happening."

Emma couldn't breathe and thought she was going to be sick again but this time it passed. Her head started to pound and she became very light headed. She knew she had to figure something out, she needed to get away from them before she passed out again but it was too late, her eyes went blurry, her body went limp and she was vaguely aware of crashing to the hard floor again. She didn't feel a thing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N New chapter guys, I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have to upload over the next few weeks because I'm going to be overrun with work and uni work :(. So I wanted to get this chapter up while I had time. I'm sorry if it's not perfect I'm struggling with a few things but I tried my best. This chapter is shortish, there's some David and Regina interaction and Gold has mad an appearance.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review or Do Nothing**

 **Much Love My Unicorns**

* * *

Chapter 12

Regina and David sat in silence, both unsure of what to say. The silence was that of fear and doubt. Regina didn't know what happened here but the chills travelling up and down her spine let her know whatever it was, it wasn't good. Regina knew they couldn't sit in silence forever, they needed to figure out what the hell had happened.

"Emma left this mess for me, I know she did."

"What do you mean?" David questioned.

"She must have known I would come to find her if she didn't show up and we both know she's a fighter."

"I know you don't want to hear this Regina..."

"Don't even say it David, I've already gone there but the Evil Queen is dead."

"How can you be sure? Who else would want to hurt Emma?"

"I don't know but when I find them their going to wish they never messed with my family. David, would you mind not mentioning any of this to Henry he will only worry and go off on his own to try and find her."

"If that's what you want. I'm going to have to let Hook know though."

"No, you don't" Regina snapped.

She knew David didn't know what had happened between Emma and Hook and it was probably best to keep it that way.

"Regina, I know you don't like him but he is still Emma's boyfriend. He has the right to know."

"No he doesn't, I won't go into details but they had an altercation and if I didn't turn up it would have been a lot worse, so he doesn't have the right to know."

"Okay if that's what you want."

"Yes that is what I want, David could you take a shirt of Emma's to Granny's please and ask Ruby to see if she can track her."

"Why do you need Ruby, can't you just do a location spell?"

"I'm positive that whoever has Emma will know how to block her magic and therefore mine meaning I may not be able to use a location spell but Ruby would be able to track her."

"I will text you if I find anything."

David left Regina and her emotions start to collide with each other as she tries to figure out what to do. She was upset, scared, angry and even felt a little guilty, if she hadn't vanished on Emma, she wouldn't have needed to come home and wouldn't have been taken. Regina looked around the room and sighed. She didn't know what to do, she hated feeling helpless but until Ruby had tracked Emma there wasn't anything she could do. She sat down against a wall, pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees as she leaned her head against the wall. She closed her eyes and attempted to stop the tears from falling but the thought of Emma being somewhere hurt and alone broke her heart. What if she never got the chance to tell Emma that she really loved her and that she wanted to give it a proper go. But this happening was just another thing that made Regina think she was a black widow. Regina wiped her tears away, stood up and decided to tidy, she didn't want Emma to come home to a reminder of what had happened. She walked into the kitchen to grab some cleaning products when her phone started to vibrate. Regina hoped it was from Emma but she was disappointed and the message was from David, she hoped he at least had some good news.

 **David: Ruby tracked Emma to Gold's cabin. She wasn't here but she must have been at some point because we found her leather jacket and you're not going to like this but there was a substantial amount of blood in one of the bedrooms. Ruby tried to track Emma again but she couldn't pick up her scent. I'm going to search the town and I will let you know if I find anything**

Regina placed her phone in her back pocket, flicked her wrist and appeared outside Golds shop. She made the biggest fire ball she had ever made and threw it at the door, the door flew off the hinges and she marched into the shop.

"Doors have handles for a reason dearie."

Regina wrapped her hands around Golds throat and threw him against a wall. She didn't mean to be so rough with him but the thought of Emma being somewhere hurt made her extremely angry.

"Don't get smart with me imp, where's Emma?"

Gold stood up, dusted himself off and walked behind his counter. Regina knew he was doing it to protect himself but if she wanted to get her hands on him she would.

"Why exactly do you think I know where Miss Swan is?"

"Ruby tracked her to your cabin and Emma's leather jacket was inside."

"That's all circumstantial, I haven't seen Miss Swan in days and as for my cabin, I've been renting it out."

"Renting it to who?"

"Sorry dearie but they paid me extra to keep their identity hidden."

Regina held her hand out and a fireball appeared.

"If you don't tell me I will set this whole shop on fire."

A second later Belle came from the back of the shop carrying her baby. Regina closed her hand and the fireball disappeared. Regina didn't know what Belle saw in Gold but people did say Love was blind.

"What the hell happened here?" she asked.

"Regina forgot her manners and broke down our door."

"I can see that but why?"

"Emma's missing and I'm sure Gold knows where she is."

"I've already told you that I don't know where Miss Swan is" Gold snapped.

"Regina I'm sure if he knew where she was he would tell you" Belle reassured.

"He knows where she is or he knows who took her. Ruby tracked her to his cabin but when they got there she was nowhere to be found but there was a lot of blood and her leather jacket" Regina explained.

"Rumple if you know where she is just tell her, you promised you were going to change."

"For the last time, I don't know where Emma is. Now if you don't mind I would like to spend some time with my wife and son. I would ask you to close the door on your way out but as I no longer have a door that would be impossible."

"Gold I know you have something to do with this."

"Goodbye Regina."

Regina knew Gold was lying but she didn't have any proof and if she stayed there a minute longer she would likely do something that she would regret. She walked out of Gold's shop and just stood in the middle of the street. She didn't know what to do or where to go, she couldn't think who would want to hurt Emma and normally when you want to find someone in this town Emma was your woman. Regina knew she needed to think like Emma. She didn't really want Henry to know that Emma was missing but she knew that if anyone would be able to get into the mindset of the blonde it would be their son. She just needed to find the words to break the news to him and she knew he wouldn't take it well.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey my lovelies so new chapter finally. Life has been crazy lately, I've been run off my feet with UNI, work and health issues. So this chapter took a rather dark turn but hopefully we will go back to all the lovey dovey stuff and our ladies will have their first date. Hopefully with uni being over in the next month or so I will have lots more time to write YAY :)**

 **Trigger Warning: Guys I really want you to like this chapter but if you're uncomfortable reading about Rape well near rape then you can either skip this chapter or scroll down until the part where Henry finds out that Emma is missing. **

**Review, Follow, Favourite or Do nothing :)**

 **Happy Sunday Guys xx**

* * *

Chapter 13

Emma woke up, rubbed her eyes and hoped it was all a dream, but looking down at her hands and feet she knew this was very much a reality. Her mother and boyfriend had kidnapped her. Wait, was Hook still her boyfriend?

"Dammit Swan, focus."

She needed to find a way to get out of here, wherever here was. She looked around the room for any clues as to where she was, but the room was so dark she couldn't really make anything out. Even though Emma's head was still fuzzy, she started to get flashbacks. She remembered Hook letting himself in, refusing to leave and then punching her in the face when she told him she was in love with Regina. She vaguely remembered being carried into the back of a car and then her mind went blank again. Emma couldn't think of any reason why her mother and Hook would want to kidnap her and right now she didn't care. All she cared about was getting back to Regina. She really hoped Regina had figured it out by now and was close to finding her. A few seconds went by and the door swung open, but there was nobody there. She guessed they hadn't locked it properly. Emma knew it was now or never, she might not get another chance. She leaned against the wall, pushed herself away from it and tried to run, she tripped and fell to her knees. She placed her palms on the floor and pushed herself up, but she was too weak and she fell again. She tried once more and this time she made it to her feet. With her feet being bound she couldn't walk as fast as she would like, in fact she couldn't walk at all. She tried to run, but her legs wouldn't move. She tried to call for help, but her voice got caught in her throat. When Emma's feet finally started to move, she got a few steps outside the door when a large fist came down and punched her in the face. Emma lost her balance, fell back to the floor and then was dragged back into the room. Emma's eyes closed and they were filled with darkness for almost ten minutes. She was wakened by Hook on top of her, he started to take off her leg bonds and hadn't realised she was awake. Emma closed her eyes again until the bonds were completely off, that way she could make another run for it.

"Well Love, you're not going to need these for what I have planned for you."

He pulled the bonds off and next Emma's jeans. She tried to stay quiet, but she knew if she didn't say something then he would carry on and she vowed she would never be touched by a man without her permission again.

"Hook, please don't," she pleaded.

"Oh, you're awake, well, this will be even more enjoyable. Don't pretend you don't like it rough, because we both know that would be a lie."

"That was different, I was having sex with a man who I loved and who I thought loved me. This...is... rape," she sobbed.

"It's not rape, Swan, you're my girlfriend and pirates don't believe in rape. They believe in taking what they want, when they want."

Emma knew there was no use fighting him, she felt so weak and he was much heavier and the only way to get him off was to use magic and she couldn't do that. Emma tried again, she knew he would likely laugh in her face, but she had to try.

"Hook, please, if you still love me then you wouldn't do this."

"The reason I'm doing this is because I still love you. You need to be shown that no woman, especially not the Evil Queen, can make you feel as good as I can."

Hook finally had Emma's jeans off, pulled his own around his ankles, pulled down his boxers and let his erection free. Emma turned her head and swallowed the bile that had rose in her mouth.

"Don't act coy, Swan, you used to love my cock."

He used his hook and turned her head. He scraped it from the top of her head right down to her chin. Emma could feel the blood trickling down her face. Next, he used his hook to rip away her underwear. Emma laid there bare; the cold floor was helping to soothe her aching body, but she had never felt so degraded in her whole life. Hook knelt in front of her and started to kiss her neck, Emma could feel his erection against her stomach and she couldn't hide the disgust. She felt a hard hand against her face and a knee to the ribs.

"You will fucking enjoy this."

Hook had knocked the wind out of her and she was struggling to breath. She decided she wasn't going to be a victim again, she knew Regina didn't know about her past, but if she let Hook rape her then she would find out and she didn't want Regina to think she was damaged goods.

She tried to fight him, her hands were still bound so it wasn't easy and she tried to kick him off her, but he punched her in the leg. She had never seen this side to him, but it was clear once a pirate always a pirate.

"There's no point in putting up a fight, you might as well just lie back and enjoy it."

Emma closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was anywhere else but here. Hook lined himself up with her entrance and was just about to insert himself when Snow came through the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off her daughter.

"I thought I could help her remember she was mine and not Regina's, isn't that what you want?"

"This wasn't part of the plan, I want her to come to her senses on her own and not because you raped and beat her into it. I suggest you get out of here and make sure someone sees you around town, because I'm sure everyone thinks you've taken her."

Hook stood up, pulled up his underwear and jeans, leaving Emma with her mother.

Snow pulled Emma into a sitting position.

"Stay here, I will grab you some fresh clothes and something to clean up that cut."

"Mum, why are you doing this?" Emma sobbed.

Snow stood up, walked over to the door and turned around.

"It's for your own good, dear."

Snow slammed the door, locked it and Emma was left on her own.

"No, I don't believe it, you must have made a mistake."

Since Regina had told Henry that Emma was missing those were the only words that left his mouth. Regina knew exactly how he felt and now she remembered why she didn't want to tell her son that his other mother was missing. She considered using a memory loss spell on him, but she knew that wouldn't help the situation, after all she needed his help to find Emma. She grabbed hold of Henry's hand and pulled him to sit down. Henry placed his head on Regina's chest and started to cry.

"We can't lose her, mum. You need to find her."

"Darling, I promise you that we're not going to lose Emma."

"How can you be sure?" he questioned.

"Because I've finally come to terms with how I feel about Emma and I'm not going to lose her before I get the chance to tell her how I really feel."

Henry pulled away from Regina, stood up and grabbed hold of his mother's hand.

"Where should we start looking?" he asked.

"Well, your grandfather and Ruby are out looking for her, so I think we should go speak to Zelena and ask for her help."

"What about Grandma, is she out helping?"

"I'm not sure if anyone has told your Grandmother yet. Why don't you go and find her while I go to Zelena's," she replied.

Henry leaned down, kissed Regina's cheek and headed off to find Snow. Regina sat on the bench for a few more minutes, she took some deep breathes and stood up. Zelena's was only a five-minute walk away, so Regina decided to walk instead of using magic. The walk to Zelena's was quicker than usual and, before she knew it, Regina was stood outside the front door. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She rang the bell, but there was still no answer. She tried to open the front door and it was locked, so she decided to go around the back. Regina walked up onto the porch and pushed open the back door.

"Normally when people knock at your house the polite thing to do is to answer the door."

Zelena placed her wine glass on the kitchen table, stood up and walked to the back door.

"When a person would like company, that's when they tend to answer the door, so I would like you to leave," Zelena ordered.

Regina wasn't sure what she had done to offend her sister but she knew she needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Zelena, what is your problem?"

Zelena slammed the back door, walked to the fridge and grabbed the rest of her wine.

"I don't have a problem," she snapped.

"Zelena, I'm your sister so please just tell me what's going on."

"I can't, I don't think you will ever forgive me," she sighed.

"We've been through so much, Zelena. So please just tell me and we can overcome it like everything else."

Zelena poured herself another glass of wine and poured one for Regina.

"Here you might need this and you might need to sit down."

Regina pulled out a chair, picked up the glass of wine and then sat down.

"Zelena, you're starting to scare me; will you just tell me what the hell is going on."

"Well, let me start by saying I'm sorry. I only did it because I was hurt."

Regina downed her glass of wine and poured herself another. She had a feeling that whatever Zelena was about to tell her was going to change their relationship for good.

"You only did what? Zelena, you're not making any sense."

"I helped them, I know I shouldn't have, but I thought you was going to forget all about me when you, Emma and Henry became a proper family."

"Zelena, what are you talking about, you helped who and helped them to do what?" Regina questioned.

She really wished that her sister would just get to the point.

"I helped Hook and Snow kidnap Emma," she admitted.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm super sorry I've taken so long to update this story :(. I had the chapter already to go but my laptop deleted it and I had to start from scratch. Regina finds out why Zelena helped Snow and Hook.**

 **Follow. or do nothing, just enjoy xx**

* * *

Chapter 14

Regina stood up, slammed her hand on the table and threw her wine glass across the kitchen. The glass shattered against the wall, Zelena stood up and headed over to the broken glass, she bent down and started to pick up the pieces. Regina followed her sister, grabbed her by the arm and pulled Zelena to her feet.

"Zelena, I'm not playing games. We might share the same DNA but we will never truly be sisters and if I need to hurt you to find out where their keeping her, then that's something I will do."

Regina didn't really want to hurt Zelena but she would if she needed to. Regina threw Zelena to the ground and stood over her sister, she held out her hand and a fire ball started to appear.

"You don't need to use that, I will tell you everything."

Regina held out her hand and pulled Zelena to her feet.

"Start with telling me where the hell their holding Emma and then you can tell me why you helped them."

"They've got her...on...the...jolly roger."

"Why couldn't Ruby track her?" Regina questioned.

The Jolly Roger was only at the docks, which was at the edge of town so Ruby should have been able to track her.

"I used a protection spell and one to mask Emma's sent so you couldn't track her."

"Why would you do this, why would they do this? It doesn't make sense."

"Snow is still convinced you've got Emma under a spell, she wanted Emma away from you until I had the chance to make something that would reverse whatever spell you used."

"Emma's not under a spell. I love her and she loves me. It's taken me so long to find my happy ending and it was right under my nose the whole time. There is no way I'm letting any of you take it away from me."

"Regina, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise Zelena, just tell me why you helped them. I thought we were finally making amends so why the hell would you do this?"

"When Robin died, I thought we would finally get our chance. A chance to be a proper family, you, me, Henry and Robin but then you spent more time with the Charming's and Emma it was like you forgot all about me."

"Not everything is always about you Zelena. I suggest that you head to the Jolly Roger and lift the protection spell and once it's done you get out of town for a while. I don't care where you go but when David finds out that you helped them, I won't be able to protect you. The only thing keeping you alive right now is that Robin has already lost her Father and she doesn't deserve to lose her Mother as well."

"I'm sorry."

Regina pulled out her phone and told David to meet her at Granny's. Zelena left the kitchen and headed to the docks just as Henry walked into the kitchen.

"I can't find Grandma, Did Zelena have any idea where Ma might be?" he asked.

Regina didn't want to tell him the truth but she also didn't want to lie to him. She was suck between a rock and a hard place and she didn't know what to do. Either way her son was going to end up hurt.

"Henry, I think you should probably sit down."

Henry sat down and Regina grabbed hold of his hand.

"Mum, what is it? Just tell me."

"Darling, the reason you can't find your Grandma, well, I'm not sure how to say this."

"Mum, I'm not a little boy anymore, you can tell me."

"Well, Hook and your Grandmother believe that I've used a spell on Emma to make her fall in love with me and they asked Zelena to help them."

Regina wasn't sure how her son was going to deal with this because truthfully, she wasn't sure how she was dealing with this. She thought that her and Snow had finally become friends and she hoped that Snow would have been happy that Regina had found someone she really loved.

"I could understand Hook doing this but not Grandma, does Grandpa know?" he asked.

"Not yet, I've asked David to meet me at Granny's so I can break the news to him. He's going to be devastated. I thought your Grandmother and I had put our past behind us and we were almost like family, how can she believe that I would put a spell on Emma."

"Well, Mum, you did try and destroy them every chance you got."

Regina knew he was right but she had turned over a new leaf, after all she had spent the past few years trying to become a hero. She just wished that Snow had come to her with her concerns and they could have discussed it like adults.

"It's time for me to go and meet David, I want you to head home and I will see you this evening."

"But Mum…"

"No buts Henry, this might get dangerous and I don't want you around if it does. Do you understand me?"

"Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise, just bring Ma home and please try not to hurt Grandma."

"Thank you, now off you go."

Henry stood up, leaned over and kissed Regina on the cheek twice."

"One is for you and the other is for Ma. I love you."

"I love you too."

Regina headed out of Zelena's and made her way to Granny's. Normally she would just use magic but she really needed to clear her head. Just under ten minutes later she arrived outside Granny's, she could see David was sat inside waiting for her and she didn't know how he was going to take the news, but she knew he needed to know. She closed her eyes, counted to ten and walked into Granny's. She headed over to David and sat down in front of him.

"Did you have any luck finding where Emma might be?"

"Yes, I did, I'm not sure how to say this."

"Regina just tell me, I need to find my daughter."

Regina ran her hand through her hair, leaned over the table and grabbed hold of David's hand.

"Snow and Hook, they've taken Emma. They think I've put some spell on her and they took her until they could work out how to undo it."

David just sat in silence, he put his head in his hands and just stared at the table.

"Where are they keeping her?"

"They have her on the Jolly Roger."

David stood up, stormed out of Granny's and Regina followed him.

"You stay here."

"David, I don't think so."

"If you can promise me that you won't use magic and hurt either of them, then you can come with me. I know how to deal with Snow but you will let your temper take over and that won't end well."

Regina tried to promise him but she knew he was right, if they had hurt Emma she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself. She couldn't imagine Snow hurting Emma but she couldn't say the same for Hook. She knew she should have told David about Zelena's involvement but she didn't think that was relevant, after all she only put a protection spell on the boat and if she hadn't helped them, they still wouldn't know where she was.

"Fine, I will wait at home. Call me if you need help."

Regina didn't want to go home, she wanted to save Emma but right now she wasn't thinking rational and she knew the best place for her was to be at home with Henry. David headed off to the Jolly Roger. Regina flicked her wrist, purple smoke engulfed her and a few seconds later she arrived in her kitchen.

"Where's Ma?" Henry asked.

"Your Grandfather has gone to get her as he didn't think I would be able to go without hurting your Grandmother or Hook."

"Well mum, you are very hot headed and you wouldn't be able to control yourself. It's probably a good idea if you wait here."

Regina pulled out a chair out, sat down and started tapping her fingers on the table. She was very impatient and she hated not knowing how Emma was. A few minutes went by and she felt a hand on top of hers.

"Mum, would you like me to pour you a glass of wine? It might make you feel a bit better."

"It's okay Dear, I want a clear head when your Grandpa calls Emma. You could get me a bottle of water though."

Henry pressed a kiss to the top of Regina's head, walked to the fridge and grabbed his mother a bottle of water. He placed the bottle in front of Regina and sat across from her.

"Do you think they would have hurt Ma?" he questioned.

Regina didn't know what to say, she hoped to god that they didn't but she knew people often did the worst when they were hurt, after all she cursed a whole kingdom because Snow couldn't keep a secret.

"I hope not Dear."

For over half an hour, Regina and Henry sat in silence. Regina stood up and started pacing back and forth. She was starting to get worried, what if Hook had tried to attack him or what if Zelena had warned them and they had moved her somewhere else.

"I can't just sit here and wait."

Regina started to walk out of the kitchen, Henry stood up and followed her. Henry grabbed Regina's arm and tried to stop her from leaving.

"Mum, please let's just wait a little longer."

"Henry, I can't…"

"A little help please."

David was trying to push the front door open while he was carrying a very out of it Emma.

"You should have taken her to the hospital."

"She didn't want to go, she was in and out of consciousness but when she was conscious she kept asking for you."

"Can you get her into the living room?"

David walked into the living room followed by Henry and Regina. He placed Emma on the couch and stepped back. Regina knelt next to Emma, kissed her cheek and tried her hardest to stop the tears from falling, she needed to stay strong.

"Henry why don't you take your Grandfather in the kitchen and warm him up some lasagne. I will heal Emma's cuts and bruises then you can both come back in here."

"I'm staying here, she needs her father."

"David please."

"Fine."

"Is she going to be okay Mum?"

"Once I've healed her she will be physically fine but as for her mental state I'm not sure."

David and Henry left Regina to work her magic. She knew that Emma would likely have more bruises than the ones they could see and she knew Emma wouldn't want her father to see them. She pulled off Emma's clothes and ran her hands over all the cuts and bruises. They started to disappear, she moved her hands to Emma's head and healed the last few on her face. A few minutes later and Emma started to come around.

"Baby, you're safe now and I'm sorry that I left you. If I had just admitted my feelings to you straight away then none of this would have happened."

Emma tried to sit up but her head started to spin so she led back down.

"It wasn't your fault and I'm safe now. Thank you for healing me, I didn't want everyone to see me like this so I made Dad bring me here. It was the worst time of my life and I just wanted to see you" she sobbed.

Regina moved Emma over, sat next to her on the couch and pulled the blondes head into her chest. Regina knew it wasn't a good idea to ask Emma what happened and she knew that when Emma was ready she would tell her everything. Emma closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. Regina kissed the top of Emma's head and started to stroke her eyebrow, she knew that it always soothed Henry and she thought it might do the same for Emma.

"Shh, it's okay your safe. I love you Emma and I promise we will get through this together."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N New chapter Sweeties :). This chapter is all Emma and Regina. Emma is safe and Regina is looking after her. When Emma finally wakes up they have a heart to heart. Find out if they think this is worth them giving it or a go or is it safer just to forget about it.**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review, or do nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Regina sat on the edge of her seat and just watched as Emma slept. Her mind drifted to the moment she first met the blonde, when Emma first walked up her path after dropping Henry off she had hoped that would have been the last she saw of the blonde. The more she watched as Henry bonded with his birth mother the more she wished that she could make Emma disappear. After Emma insisted on sticking around and with everything they had been through over the years, she thought maybe it was fate. Regina didn't believe in fate, after all she was fated to end up with Robin Hood but now he was dead and she was in love with Emma. She wondered if she had always been secretly in love with Emma but it was hidden under the mountains of hatred she had for the blonde or at least thought she had. Regina was brought out of her thoughts when Emma started screaming.

"Get off me, get off me."

She pushed herself off the chair in the corner of her bedroom and hurried over to her bed where she had let the blonde sleep. Emma had pleaded with her to sleep next to her but Regina wasn't having any of it. Of course, she wanted to lie next to the blonde but when she took Emma upstairs to bed, she watched as Emma tossed and turned for over an hour. She knew if she led down with Emma she would likely fall asleep and right now she knew Emma would need her to stay awake. Every now and again the blonde would wake up screaming, Regina would sit next to her and stroke her eyebrows until she managed to fall asleep. She had done this nearly 6 or 7 times since Emma had first fallen asleep but it seemed to settle the blonde. Regina had decided it was a good idea if Henry wasn't around for the next few days, she spoke to David and he had agreed to keep Henry with him. Regina had only managed to speak to David for a few minutes as she didn't want to leave Emma alone for too long. He explained that Snow never wanted any of it to go this far, she only wanted to hold Emma until they figured out how to reverse the spell. Hook was the one that had beat her and taken it too far. David did tell her that Hook had left StoryBrooke, he shot him in the leg and told him if he wanted to live he better pack up and leave. Regina didn't get the chance to ask what happened with Snow because Emma had needed her. Regina knew that David and Snow had been through a lot together and she had a feeling he was going to forgive her eventually. She didn't think she would ever forgive her though, people would likely say she was a hypocrite after all she did kill Snows father and she was able to forgive her. She couldn't imagine doing anything to hurt Henry, when you have a child your supposed to do everything to protect them and not be one of the reasons they end up hurt. Regina sat on the bed next to Emma and stroked the blondes head. After a few seconds Emma's breathing slowed and she drifted back to sleep. Regina spent the rest of the night just holding Emma and watching her sleep. 6am rolled around quickly and Regina was exhausted. Emma hadn't woken up in over and hour, Regina decided she could grab and hour or two before Emma woke up again. She leaned her head against the headboard and closed her eyes. She couldn't have been asleep for more than ten minutes when Emma had woken up again.

"Hook, please don't. I thought you loved me" she cried.

Regina eyes shot open and she kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Shhh, it's just a nightmare" she soothed.

Emma opened her eyes, looked up at Regina and gave her a weak smile.

"You look exhausted, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for."

Emma sat up and was just about to kiss Regina on the cheek when she started to feel sick. She pushed the blanket off, jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. She pulled up the toilet seat, leaned her head over and the entire contents of her stomach emptied down the toilet. Regina waited a couple of minutes before she followed Emma. She knew the blonde would likely be embarrassed and would want some space. She headed into the bathroom where she found Emma was led on the floor, with her arms hugging the toilet seat. Regina walked over to the sink, grabbed a cloth and ran it under the tap. She squeezed off the excess water, sat on the floor next to Emma and placed the cloth on the back of Emma's neck.

"How do you feel now, are you able to sit up?" Regina asked.

"Do you mind if I lie here a few more minutes, for some reason I always find the bathroom floor soothes me."

Regina moved the cloth to Emma's head and rubbed circles on the blondes back.

"You take your time darling."

They sat in silence for just over twenty minutes and Regina had a feeling Emma had fallen asleep. She leaned down, pressed a kissed to Emma's temple and brushed a piece of hair away from her ear.

"Darling, can you wake up for me. I think we need to get you back into bed."

Emma opened her eyes, sat up and shuffled back until she was leaning against the wall.

"You stayed awake for me, didn't you?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to fall asleep in case you needed me. Staying awake made it easier to be by your side of you had a nightmare."

"You need some sleep so let's get into bed."

"Emma, I'm fine honestly."

"Miss Mills that was an order. You want to look after me but you can't do that if you burn yourself out. So off to bed please."

Regina knew Emma was right and she could really do with closing her eyes for a little bit. Regina climbed into bed and Emma followed her.

"Lie your head on my lap so I can stroke your eyebrow until you fall asleep."

"Emma, that only works on you and Henry" she sighed.

"Just lie on my lap and close your eyes" Emma ordered.

Regina placed her head on Emma's lap and looked up at the blonde.

"Emma I'm so sorry."

Emma brushed a stray hair from Regina's eyes, leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"If I stayed..."

"You can't know that, you can't know that your staying would have changed the situation. If their minds were set on trying to change my feelings for you then I think they would have stopped at nothing. You leaving had nothing to do with it."

Regina shook her head and wiped a tear away hoping the Emma didn't see.

"Regina I'm safe, everything is okay."

Regina never showed her vulnerable side but here she was ready to knock her walls down and finally let Emma in.

"It's just, well, anyone I've truly loved has died. My mother killed Daniel and Robin was killed protecting me. I just feel like a black widow spider, when I found out you had been taken it was my worst nightmare. I didn't know who had taken you, where you were and I felt helpless. I thought this was over before it had started and having your heart beating inside of me every day and not having you around would have broken me" she admitted.

Regina couldn't fight the tears any longer, the thought of losing Emma was something she didn't want to imagine, she was sure she wouldn't be able to survive losing her. They still had a lot to discuss but right now she just wanted to be with Emma. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her up into her chest. She placed Regina's head just shy of her left breast.

"You hear that, my heart is still beating and it's stronger than ever. I might only have half of my heart but it beats for both of us. I'm not going anywhere Regina, I want to do this, I want to do us. After all it looks like we might have true love."

"But what if..."

"No buts. This is all new to us and we will take it one day at a time. If we get scared or think something is wrong then we will talk about it. If we discuss any problems then we can deal with anything. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, hell it will probably be one of the hardest things either of us has ever face but I'm willing to do this. I want you Regina, I want to roll over in the middle of the night and wrap my arms around you, I want to make love to you until the early hours of the morning, I want family dinners and for you to shout at me and Henry for not cleaning up. I want everything" Emma confessed.

She had never been so open about her feelings to anyone, now with Neal and certainly not with Hook. She knew if she wanted this to work she had to take baby steps and if she needed to reassure Regina every step of the way then that's what she would do.

"So, were doing this?" Regina asked.

"Yes, were doing this. I haven't said this properly but I love you."

"I love you too" Regina replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I just want to apologise for taking so long to upload this chapter. 3/4 of it was sat on my laptop but I've literally had no time to finish it :(. I hate how bad I've been with updating. I've had so much exciting things going on in life, on top of UNI and work it's been** **hectic. I hope you like this chapter it starts off with a little argument but it ends with our lovely woman kissing and making up.**

Review, Favourite, Follow or do nothing.

I still love you all :) Thanks for still following my stories :).

* * *

Chapter 16

It had been just over two weeks since Emma was held captive. She had thrown herself into work, she knew it wasn't healthy to avoid how she felt so three times a week she was visiting Archie. She hated talking about her feelings but she promised Regina and Henry she would get help. With Hook gone and her mother out of town, it was easier to deal with. She knew having them around as a constant remainder would have made this whole thing worse. She hadn't spoken to her mother since the day her father came to get her. David didn't tell her anything expect that Snow had gone to Boston for a couple of months to clear her head. Emma wasn't sure why Snow needed to clear _her_ head, after all Emma was the one who was kidnapped, beaten and almost raped. She knew Snow wouldn't stay away for that long so she decided to enjoy it while it lasted. The past two weeks had been hell, she wasn't sure how she got through it. If it wasn't for Regina she probably would have spent the last two weeks staring at the bottom of a whisky glass. The brunette had been her rock. Emma never imagined Regina would the person to help her through such a tough time, come to think of it she never imagined she would be head over heels in love with her either. She looked over to the woman sleeping next to her, Emma loved how peaceful Regina looked when she was sleeping.

"Stop, watching, me, sleep" Regina muttered.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts and didn't realise I was doing it again."

Regina sat up, leaned over Emma's shoulder and checked the time.

"Can't sleep again?" she asked.

"No."

"Was it the same nightmare or a different one?" she questioned.

Regina had gotten very little sleep over the past two weeks, every time she closed her eyes she was woken up by Emma's screams. The nightmares had been getting more frequent and Regina had a feeling that it would be a while until they were fully gone. Emma wasn't ready to go back home so Regina had insisted that she stay with her and Henry. After Emma refusing at least 6 or 7 times, she finally agreed. Regina wasn't sure how having Emma there all the time would be but it turned out she really enjoyed it. Of course, it took some getting used to. Emma wasn't the neatest of house guests. Okay that was an understatement, it was like living with a child. She was constantly leaving her dirty clothes on the bathroom floor, leaving dirty dishes on the kitchen counter and eating cereal out of the box. Emma knew Regina was having a tough time having an extra house guest, she was trying her hardest to keep things clean but Emma Swan was not and would never be a tidy person.

"It was a different one, it was much worse than any of the others."

Regina placed her arm around Emma's shoulders and pulled the blonde into her chest.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really, but I know you won't stop asking until I tell you."

"No, I won't. You've got to remember that it was just a nightmare and it can't hurt you."

"I wasn't the one being hurt this time, it was you" she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

Emma wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell Regina what her nightmare had been about but she knew the brunette wouldn't drop it until she knew.

"Well, instead of me being kidnapped it was you."

"Your Mother and Hook kidnapped me instead?" Regina questioned.

"No, it wasn't my Mother and Hook."

"Who was it?"

Emma ducked her head, Regina placed her thumb under Emma's chin and gently pushed her head up.

"Darling, it's okay, you can tell me. After all it's only a nightmare."

"It was Leopold and your Mother. They weren't really dead and they came to Storybrooke and broke in to the house and kidnapped you and Henry."

Emma knew it was only a nightmare but even the thought of losing Regina and Henry made her heart ache.

"Emma, I can assure you that they are very much deceased and you won't ever lose us. Emma Swan, it's taken me a long time to be truly happy and I don't plan on having that happiness taken away from me any time soon."

"Thank you."

"Dear, you don't need to thank me. After all I am your girlfriend and as your girlfriend it's my job to make sure you're okay."

Shit, did Regina really say that. Was it too early to be calling Emma her girlfriend. With everything that had happened they didn't really get chance to discuss their feelings. Their relationship wasn't exactly conventional, after all they had a son together before they had even met, they fought like cat and dog for years and then fell in love.

"Did you just refer to yourself as my girlfriend?" Emma questioned.

"Yes...is that okay?"

Was it okay, Emma hadn't really given it much thought. They had been through more in the last few years than most couples go through in a life time and all of that was before they realised they loved each other. Of course, Emma loved Regina more than anything and they would be girlfriends eventually. One thing Emma had learnt is life's too short, of course the thought of commitment scared her but the thought of not having Regina scared her more. She did want to take Regina on at least one or two dates before they became official but she knew nothing about their relationship would ever be traditional. Regina started to freak out, Emma hadn't said anything in nearly five minutes. Did she overstep, was it too soon to be discussing them being a proper couple. Regina pushed Emma off her chest, climbed out of bed and stormed over to the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it. Emma was left alone and didn't have a clue what had just happened. Regina sat on the floor, leaned her head against the door and sighed. How could she think that Emma wanted anything real with her, Emma probably realised she had made a huge mistake and was trying to work out ways to let Regina down gently. Emma ran her fingers through her hair, looked over to the clock and climbed off the bed. It was way too early to be dealing with a Regina freak out. She walked over to bathroom door and knocked gently.

"Regina, baby."

"It's fine Emma, I understand."

"Well, I'm glad you understand can you explain it to me because I'm rather confused right now."

"Emma, I said it's fine. I think it's about time that you pack your stuff and head home."

"I call bullshit, you really think pushing me away is going to work?"

"I'm not pushing you away, I just think you've out stayed your welcome and it's probably for the best if you go back home."

"REGINA MILLS, UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW" Emma ordered.

Regina was in no mood to discuss her feelings and as much as she didn't want to be around Emma right now. She had to admit that hearing the blonde tell her what to do, was sort of hot.

Regina pushed herself off the floor, unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open. Emma grabbed hold of Regina's hand, dragged the brunette over to the bed and sat her down. Emma then sat next to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Emma, don't."

"Listen to me please, it's too early for you to be going from normal to full on girl freak out in a couple of seconds. In previous relationships bottled up my feelings until they exploded and I don't want that to happen again. I want us to be completely honest with each other because that's the only way this is ever going to work. I don't want us to constantly argue, don't get me wrong the makeup sex would probably be mind blowing. I want us to enjoy this relationship without worrying that you're going to leave me because I'm too much to handle."

Regina knew Emma was right. She didn't want to spend their entire relationship arguing, after all they spent the first few years that Emma was in town constantly arguing with each other.

"Emma, before I get serious can I just point out that make up sex won't be the only sex that will be mind blowing for us" she husked.

"Is that so Miss Mills?"

"You will just have to wait and see."

"That is something I'm really looking forward to."

Emma knew Regina was going to drive her crazy and the thought of running her hands all over the brunette's body was filling her mind but right now she knew she needed to be serious. She tried her hardest to push those images to the back of her mind.

"Get those dirty thoughts out of your mind Miss Swan."

"Wait…how…did"

"I know you better than you know yourself."

"I guess you do."

"Okay, so where was I. I know this won't be easy Emma, we've spent the whole time we've known each other arguing and I know it will be difficult for that to stop. We just need to promise to talk about our feelings, I know sometimes we will argue but that happens in every relationship. I really love you Emma and I want this to work. I'm sorry if I jumped the gun by calling you my girlfriend, it just came out. If you think I'm moving too fast then I understand that and I will go at whatever pace you want. I promise I'm not going anywhere and I will constantly remind you of that every single day."

Regina hated feeling vulnerable but being around Emma she couldn't help it.

"A few arguments can be healthy in a relationship and you weren't jumping the gun at all, it's just I wanted to take you out on a few romantic dates before we became girlfriends."

"Emma Swan, you're a big softy. I don't need any flashy dates before we become official. I just want you and only you."

"Okay, Regina Mills will you do the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course, now kiss me you fool."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hello my pretties. It's been a minute but I've been so busy. Exciting news I got married on Saturday and I'm currently in the city of love (Rome) on my honeymoon and thought what more than a perfect place to upload my new chapter. I hope you like this chapter, Emma and Regina take their relationship to the next level.**

 **Trigger Warning. Slight mention of rape.**

 **Follow, favorite, Review or do nothing just enjoy :)**

* * *

Emma started to bang her head on the kitchen table, she had been sat there for what felt like forever.

"Please Baby, I can't do anymore. My head hurts" she groaned.

"Dear, stop being so dramatic. You haven't been sat there for that long" Regina chuckled.

Emma looked at the clock and realised she had only been sat there for under an hour.

"I'm not being dramatic, it's not fair. I don't want to be sat here on a Sunday doing budget reports" she huffed.

Regina placed her coffee cup on the kitchen counter and walked across to the kitchen table. She sat across from Emma and picked up one of the budget reports.

"Emma, what exactly have you been doing for the last hour?" She questioned.

Emma placed her head on the kitchen table and held up a piece of paper.

"I've been drawing animals."

"Emma, I needed those reports last week. Why do you insist on leaving everything to the last minute?"

"If you needed them last week, I'm late for this month's budget reports but I'm early for next months" she joked.

Regina crumpled up a piece of paper and chucked it at Emma's head.

"I don't want to be spending my day off babysitting you, so I would appreciate it if you could get a move on."

"Fine" Emma huffed.

Regina stood up, walked across to Emma and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Thank you Dear. Are you going back to yours tonight or staying home?" Regina asked.

Shit... She just called her house home, Emma had been staying there almost every night for the past two months. She did try to stay at her house a couple of weeks ago, but she ended up back in Regina's bed about 3:00am. Regina had thought about asking Emma to move in with her, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. She didn't want to move to fast and risk ruining everything.

Emma's stomach did cartwheels, Regina had just called her house home. Emma wasn't sure if she was meant to, but she knew it was a good idea not to make a big deal over it.

"I need some clean clothes and I'm going to grab my PS4 and give it to Henry if that's okay?"

She had bought the PS4 a few days before Hook had taken her and she never got a chance to even get it out of the box. Henry had been so understanding about everything, Emma thought he deserved something for it.

"That's a lovely idea, I'm sure he will really appreciate that. Emma?"

"Yes?"

"I thought...well would you like..."

"Babe, what is it?" She asked.

Regina always hated when people used babe as a term of endearment but for some reason she loved when Emma used it.

"Well, I just thought that it's a ridiculous waste of time you going back and forth to your house every two weeks to pick up clean clothes. You've been here every night for the past two months and it's working out great. Henry loves having us both under one roof and I'm not sure how I would be spending every night apart. I would like it, if you would move in with us. That's if you want to of course" Regina rambled.

"It's about time" Emma joked.

"What do you mean, it's about time?"

"Regina, I love you and living with you and Henry has been amazing. I've always wanted a family of my own and now it's like I've really got one" Emma admitted.

"So that's a yes then?"

"Of course. I hated the thought of being in that house alone, I know the past two months haven't been the easiest and the beginning of a relationship shouldn't start how ours did and I'm sorry for that. I love you Regina Mills and I don't want to dwell on the past, I know it's not something I can get over straight away and Archie is helping a lot, but I want to concentrate on our future together."

"I love you too Emma. I'm so proud of you for talking to Archie about everything. I know you find it hard to open up, but I can already see a difference in you."

Emma jumped off her chair, walked over to Regina and pressed a gentle kiss on her pulse just under her ear.

"Two more weeks and you're mine" Emma husked.

"Dear, I'm already yours"

Emma smacked Regina's arse, leaned into her ear and whispered, "no I mean I get all of you."

Regina's could feel her face started to go flush and an ache between her legs started to form. After speaking to Archie together he had told them in the past they had both used sex as a weapon and they should take their relationship slowly. He explained to Emma he wasn't sure how she would handle having sex so soon after nearly being raped and waiting would be the best thing for them both.

After her last meeting with Archie she finally opened up about how she felt. She told Archie that she had been hurt a lot in her life, but she never felt more betrayed than when she found out her mother was the one behind her kidnapping. He then asked how she felt when she thought Hook was going to rape her and after about twenty minutes of just sitting in silence she finally spoke. All she could say was she felt defeated. She has been through some much in her life, but she had always fought back. Lying on her back with Hook looming over her and seeing the hatred in his eyes knowing what he was about to do was one thing she didn't think she would be able to come back from. Archie was so proud of how far she had come, he asked her did she think she was ready to finally make love to Regina. Emma felt so awkward talking to Archie about her sex life, but she knew it she wanted to stop talking about it and start doing it she needed to be honest.

"Does that mean, what I think it means?" Regina asked.

"It means that Archie no longer thinks I'm crazy and has cleared me for sex."

Regina smacked the back of Emma's head.

"I just told you we could have sex and you hit me" Emma huffed.

"I hit you because you are not crazy, and I won't have you calling yourself that. You went through a traumatic experience Emma and you had a hard time dealing with it. That does not make you crazy, that makes you human."

"I love you."

"I love you too and would love you even more if you finished that budget report. I'm going to head over to Granny's to pick us up some dinner. Henry should be home by the time I get back."

Henry wouldn't be home for another hour or so, but Regina really needed to talk to Ruby about a few things. Regina kissed Emma on the cheek and started to head out of the kitchen, she stopped just shy of the door.

"Dear, by the time I get home I want those budget reports completed or no dinner for you."

"I promise I will have them finished before you get home."

Regina left Emma to it. Emma looked at the time, she knew that she could probably fit in a quick power nap and finish the budget reports before Regina gets home. She headed into the living room, sat on her chair and closed her eyes. She couldn't have been asleep long when she heard a knock at the front door, she looked at the clock and it was about the time Henry would be getting home from school. She leaned on the arm of the chair and shouted "kid, the doors unlocked."

A few minutes went by and there was another knock at the door. Emma was sure Regina would have left the door unlocked. Normally Emma would lock the door when she was home alone, but she knew it wouldn't be long before Henry was home. Emma jumped off her chair and headed into the hallway. She walked towards the door, placed her hand on the door handle and pulled.

"Kid, did you not hear me say the door was open."

Emma looked up and wasn't met with the face she expected.

"Hello Emma."

* * *

 **A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Ended it on a little cliffhanger and I have decided who was at the door. Whether it's Hook, Snow or someone else, leave who you would like it to be in the reviews :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry it's been a while but I've not forgotten about my stories just I've been so busy with uni i haven't had time to write.**

 **So we finally find out who was at the door, Regina goes to Ruby for sex advice and Regina is once again consumed by evil and she's not sure she's strong enough to overcome it.**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review or do nothing. Just enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

Emma slammed the door, ran into Regina's study, she closed the door and leaned against it, fighting for control.

"Breathe, just breathe."

Archie had taught her some breathing exercises in their first session but of course she couldn't remember them. Frantically, desperately, she fumbled about her pockets, patting herself down, cursing at every empty pocket. She slumped back against the door, eyes closed in defeat. A few seconds passed, Emma pushed herself off the door and headed towards Regina's desk, she remembered Regina kept a spare phone in a drawer. Emma rifled through the desk drawers until she found the little black phone. She pressed the on button hoping there was enough battery to ring Regina. The screen lit up, Emma just stood there, staring at the phone. She realised she didn't know Regina's number, she was just about to throw the phone across the room when she remembered that Regina was at the one place whose number she knew.

Regina walked into Granny's, headed over to the counter and pulled out a chair.

"Afternoon Regina. Would you like your usual?"

"Good afternoon Ruby, yes please."

"How's Emma?" she asked.

Regina started to blush, she couldn't get the thought of finally being able to make love to Emma out of her head.

"Emma is getting there, working with Archie has really helped her. I'm really proud of how far she's come."

"That's great, I wasn't sure how she was going to feel about going to therapy, she spoke to me a few days before her first appointment with Archie and I was worried she wasn't going to even turn up."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"Well Emma told me she tried therapy a few times and it didn't work. One therapist told her that it was her fault that her foster father raped her, and another told her she wouldn't ever amount to anything, so she was slightly sceptical about having a meeting with Archie."

Regina had no idea about any of this, of course she knew about Emma's past. After Anna and Elsa headed back to Arendelle and everything was back to normal everyone celebrated with drinks at Granny's which turned into a night at the Rabbit Hole for Emma, Regina, Ruby and Belle. Whilst Ruby and Belle were playing pool, Emma and Regina discussed their pasts, Regina believed it truly helped them understand one another a bit more. Regina wished she knew about Emma's previous therapy experiences because she would have understood why she was so hesitant about going.

"I'm glad she went through with it because I believe it's truly helped her and she's come a long way. She's only got two more weeks of therapy until we can finally start our relationship properly."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Ruby asked.

Regina blushed again, usually she wasn't one to shy away from talking about sex, but this was different.

"Well I've asked Emma to move in with me."

"It's about time" Ruby laughed.

"But yes, Archie has cleared Emma to have sex after her last appointment and that's what I wanted to discuss with you."

Regina leaned forward and whispered, "sex with a woman, well, it's not something I've ever done or even though about and I want it to be perfect."

Ruby moved from behind the counter, grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her towards a booth in the corner.

"Regina Mills are you asking me for sex advice?" Ruby gasped.

"Could you say it any louder, I'm pretty sure Leeroy didn't hear you in the mines."

"I'm sorry, I just never expected you of all people to come to me for advice about anything, let alone advice about sex."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina snapped.

"I just mean, even though we are friends, you've always been a very private person and I didn't think sex advice would be something you would ever need."

"It's not something I need it's something I want. Sex is something I've always been good at, but I've never had sex with a woman and the first woman I'm going to have sex with is the woman that I'm completely in love with and I want it to be perfect. I've come to you for advice because you've had sex with Dorothy and now you're in a relationship with Belle, so I thought you would be able to help me." Regina sighed.

Regina wasn't one to ask for help but right now she really needed it.

"There's not much I can really say, the most important thing is communication, if there's something you don't like then tell Emma. Just take your time, I think that most woman struggle with going down on another woman but as long as you talk about it with Emma you should be fine. You've got to remember Emma has done this before, probably a few times so just take your time and don't rush into anything."

"But..But.. what If I can't go down there" Regina mumbled.

She felt so vulnerable, but it was something that really worried her.

"I felt the same but that didn't last long, I got over my va-jay-jay fright pretty quickly."

"Thank you, I think I will sit down with Emma and talk to her about it."

Emma dialled the number and waited for someone to pick up, the phone rang for almost a minute.

She was just about to hang up when she heard a voice "Hello, Granny's Diner, Ruby speaking, how…"

"Ruby, it's Emma is Regina there?"

"Yes, she's waiting for her food."

"Can you tell her she needs to come home, it's important."

"Emma is everything okay?"

"Just tell Regina I need her."

The line went dead Emma knew she was probably overreacting, but she didn't expect to see Snow so soon, she had just started to feel like herself again. Emma knew she shouldn't be hiding away, she was the saviour, she had magic and all Snow had was a good aim. She started to walk towards the door, she needed to confront her mother. She placed her hand on the door handle when she seen a flash of purple and heard Regina.

"What have you done to Emma?"

"Nothing, I haven't seen her since I knocked on the door. I'm not here to hurt her I just want to talk to my daughter."

"Emma clearly doesn't want to speak to you, so I think it's a good idea if you leave."

"She's my daughter, if I want to talk to her you can't stop me" Snow snapped.

Regina held out her hand.

"Well dear, this fireball would say otherwise. After what you did to her you don't deserve to breath the same air as Emma let alone speak to her."

"I was only trying to protect her, I only did it because I love her" Snow sighed.

Regina arched her eyebrow and took a deep breath. She had heard those words from her own mother enough time to know it wasn't done out of love.

"Love" she snorted. "You don't love her because you don't destroy the people you love. What you did to Emma left her a shell of herself, I've never seen someone so defeated. I love Emma and she loves me and quite frankly there isn't anything you can do about it. Now if you'd be so kind as to get the hell out of my house" Regina ordered.

She was proud of how she was handling the situation, she really wanted to rip Snows heart out, but she knew that wouldn't help Emma.

"Regina, until I've spoken to my daughter I'm not leaving. You aren't capable of love, everyone you've ever loved has died or tried to get away from you, even your own son left you for Emma. Emma is using you, she doesn't love you because how could anyone ever love a woman who destroyed so many lives and doesn't regret a single second of it."

Before Regina realised it, she had Snow's heart in her hands, she looked down at the heart and thought how easy it would be to crush it. She's always wanted to kill Snow and now would be the perfect opportunity. She noticed the heart appeared to be a lot darker than it was the last time she had Snow's heart in her hands. The black spot that was created when she killed Cora had spread to almost half of her heart.

"You won't crush my heart, that part of you has gone and you don't have it in you" Snow mocked.

Regina knew Snow was right, the Evil Queen was dead, and she had spent so long trying to get redeem herself, she couldn't do this to Snow. As much as she wanted to hurt Snow, she knew Emma wouldn't be able to forgive her. Speaking of Emma, where was the blonde, Regina thought she would have appeared and told Regina to let Snow go. Regina kept Snow's heart in her hands and headed towards the study. She pushed open the door and there she found Emma in the corner with her head between her legs. She rushed over to the blonde, knelt and brushed Emma's hair away from her face.

"Emma are you okay?"

Emma didn't know what had come over her, one minute she was ready to confront her mother, the next she couldn't breath and needed to sit down.

"Darling, I'm here. Can you stand up for me?" Regina asked.

Emma looked up at Regina and started to feel a little better. Regina held out her hand, Emma placed hers on top and Regina helped her up. Regina walked Emma over to her desk and pulled out the chair.

"Sit down and I will get rid of your mother."

Regina kissed the top of Emma's head and headed out of the office.

"Regina."

Regina turned around to look at her girlfriend.

"Yes dear?"

"Don't hurt her, I know what she's done has destroyed me, but you've come too far to give into the evil because of her."

Regina knew she couldn't promise anything, but she would try. Not for herself but for her girlfriend and son.

Regina gently pushed the door closed, walked over to Snow and thrust her heart back into her chest.

"You got lucky, I'm not going to hurt you but if you come anywhere near my family again then I won't be responsible for my actions. Now get out of my house."

Regina turned away and walked back towards the study.

"I knew you didn't have it in you and it won't be long before Emma sees the real you and comes to her senses and leaves you, just like everyone else."

The front door flew open and with-it Snow was thrown backwards. Regina stormed out of the house and made her way over to Snow's unconscious body, she gripped her by the throat and started to squeeze. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop herself, she felt as Snow's breathing become shallower and Regina could feel the life leaving her body. This was finally her chance to get rid of Snow White once and for all, it wasn't about her anymore, Snow had hurt the one thing Regina loves other than Henry and she knew Emma would keep hurting with Snow around. Only a few more seconds and Snow would be gone, Regina closed her eyes and breathed in this moment.

"Regina, please stop" Emma begged.

Regina turned around and looked at Emma.

"I'm doing this for you Emma."

Her grip around Snow's throat loosened as Emma's pleas echoed in her head.

"I don't want you to do this, yes she needs to pay for what she has done but you're not that person anymore, you've come too far. Please don't throw it all away. I love you. Please let her go, don't let Neal grow up without a mother like I did."

"Emma it's for the best, you're never going to get better if she's around."

Regina turned away and started to squeeze Snow's throat tighter. She couldn't look Emma in the eyes while she took away her mother. "Baby, look at me. Regina please, if you do this I don't think there's any hope for us. I'm not sure I can marry the woman who has killed my mother."

* * *

 **A/N 2: So this chapter took a very different turn than I had in my head and I'm not sure how I feel about it but I just went for it. I hope you guys at least like it x**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hello my lovelies so here's a new chapter. Snow tries to get Emma to leave with her. Emma and Regina have a serious discussion about their future together.**

 **Follow, Favourite, Review or do nothing just enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 19

" _Baby look at me. Regina please, if you do this I don't think there's any hope for us. I'm not sure I can marry the woman who has killed my mother."_

Regina threw Snow to the ground, spun around and headed towards Emma. She wasn't sure if she heard right but it was enough to snap her out of wanting to kill Snow.

"Emma, did you just ask me to _marry_ you?"

Emma was torn between talking to Regina and checking on her mother. After a few seconds, she heard Snow coughing and she knew she was alive. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't plan on asking you to marry me while you were killing my mother and I thought we would have been together a few more months before those words came flying out of my mouth. But yes, in my own Emma Swan way, I guess, I asked you to marry me" Emma mumbled.

Regina didn't have a clue where any of this was coming from, they hadn't been dating for that long, they hadn't even slept together yet and they had only just decided to move in together. Regina walked back down the path and headed over to Snow.

"I'm not going to kill you, but if you come anywhere my family again I won't hesitate to rip your heart out and crush it. I suggest you get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Snow pushed herself off the floor and made her way over to Emma. She grabbed hold of Emma's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Emma, I'm sorry but please don't stay here with her, you've seen what she's capable of."

"Snow, you need to leave" Emma ordered.

"Emma, I'm not leaving without you. Please come with me, I love you and I'm only doing this to protect you and Henry."

"Snow, I needed you to protect me when I was a baby, then when I was a child and even when I was a teenager but I'm now a grown woman and I don't need you to protect me. You gave up any right to protect me when you thought it was acceptable to take it upon yourself to kidnap me to stop me from being in a relationship with Regina. Regina isn't the problem, you are" Emma snapped.

Regina couldn't listen to this nonsense anymore, she flicked her wrist, a deep purple cloud appeared and when it disappeared, Snow was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did you send her?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. All that matters is that she isn't here anymore."

Regina gripped Emma's hand, pulled her through the front door and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Regina, what the hell are you doing?"

"We need to talk."

"Talk, about what?" Emma asked.

"Emma Swan, did you seriously just ask me that" Regina replied.

"Okay, okay. Let's talk, you start."

Emma pulled out a chair, sat down and motioned for Regina to do the same. Regina didn't follow she just paced back and forth.

"I almost killed your mother; how could I have let the darkness consume me again. I've tried so hard to be good, the Evil Queen is dead, everything that happened out there, was all me. I don't deserve you Emma, I think you should take Henry and move back to your house" Regina sighed.

She dropped her head, made her way out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. Emma followed her, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Regina Mills, get down here now" she ordered.

She understood why Regina was freaking out now she needed to get Regina to understand it. She waited for just over five minutes, when Regina didn't emerge from upstairs she decided it was best if she went to her. She ran up the stairs, walked along the hallway and stopped shy just of Regina's bedroom. She gently knocked on the door, pulled down the handle and nudged the door open ever so slightly.

"Baby, it's just me. I'm coming in and we are going to have a proper conversation."

Emma didn't wait for a reply, she pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked into the bedroom, there she found her girlfriend lying across the bed with her head in the pillow. Emma closed the door and walked over to the bed, she sat down next to Regina and placed her hand on the small of her back.

"Baby, sit up and look at me" Emma pleaded.

Regina raised her head slightly, looked at Emma and dropped her head back into the pillow.

"No, I think it's best if you go" Regina muttered.

"REGINA MILLS, SIT UP NOW" Emma ordered.

Emma didn't know her voice could sound so forceful and she sort of liked it. A few seconds later, Regina pushed herself off the bed, scooted up and led against the headboard.

"Thank you, now let's continue our conversation like adults."

"I'm sorry" Regina sighed.

Emma scooted up the bed, leaned her head a little to the right and pressed a kiss to Regina's temple.

"Don't apologise. Right now, it's my turn to speak and your turn to listen."

Emma leaned over, pulled the drawer of the nightstand open, rummaged through Regina's underwear until she found what she was looking for.

"Right, this is the talking vibrator. You can only speak if you are in possession of the vibrator" Emma explained.

"You are ridiculous" Regina scoffed.

"Excuse me, who has the talking vibrator."

Emma waved the vibrator in Regina's face, they purchased it about a month ago, Emma had started to feel guilty about them not having sex, so she decided the best way to help was buy the vibrator, much to Regina's annoyance. She assured Emma that she had nothing to feel guilty about and she would wait as long as it took the blonde to feel comfortable having sex again. After a few hours of Emma telling her all the benefits, showing her a few very expensive models, Regina finally gave in. She hadn't used it yet, she wanted the first time to be with Emma, so she unboxed it and shoved it in the drawer.

"Fine, the floor is all yours my love."

"Uh no talking remember. Okay, firstly let me just say that I love you. Secondly, can you put yourself in my position okay, just for a minute pretend it was you who was kidnapped, just like my dream."

Emma handed the vibrator to Regina.

"Okay, so I was the one kidnapped. I don't understand the relevance of this."

Emma grabbed the vibrator and placed it on her lap.

"Right, so earlier you said that it was you who attacked my mother and not the evil queen, you said that the darkness had consumed you and that you don't' deserve me and Henry. Nod if that's correct."

Regina rolled her eyes and then nodded her head. She wasn't sure why, but the thought of a more forceful Emma really turned her on. She shook her head, she knew those thoughts would have to wait until Emma was ready.

"Well, after my dream I got so angry and started to imagine how I would have reacted if it was you who had been kidnapped by Cora or anyone for that matter. I completely saw red and smashed up my computer and punched a hole through the wall outside my office..."

"Emma" Regina scorned.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, the darkness consumed me. What I'm trying to say is that when the person you love gets hurts, you sometimes can't be responsible for your actions. What you did just makes you human, I know Snow pushed you too far and you were only protecting me. Snow is fine, let's just forget about it and concentrate on us."

Regina couldn't believe how understanding Emma was being, she didn't mean to hurt Snow but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop it. She knew she needed to make an appointment with Archie to discuss everything that had happened recently.

"Regina, are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry darling, I got lost in my own thoughts" Regina sighed.

"It's okay, now do you understand that you have nothing to be sorry about. I love you Regina Mills and I know that whatever happens, whether it be good or bad, you will always protect our family."

Regina grabbed the vibrator from Emma's lap, turned to face Emma and pressed a kiss to her nose.

"I love you too Emma, of course, I will protect our family. Now let's discuss the little matter of a certain proposal. Emma Swan, did you really want to propose to me or was it just something you said to distract me from nearly killing your mother?" Regina questioned.

Emma took the vibrator out of Regina's hand, opened the drawer and placed it back under Regina's underwear.

"I think this conversation is one we need to have without a Vibrator staring at us" Emma joked.

"I think that is a good idea."

"Okay, so I asked you to marry me. At the time I think I asked you as a distraction but when the words left my mouth, I realised that in fact marrying you would make me the happiest woman alive. That's where this relationship is heading, we're moving in together and marriage is the next step. Everything that has happened has shown me that life isn't guaranteed and when you crushed your heart I thought I had lost you before I even got the chance to tell you how I really felt. When I was kidnapped I felt the same, the thought of never seeing you and Henry again broke my heart. I love you, Regina, I want us to be a real family, I want to be able to call you my wife."

Emma jumped off the bed, pulled Regina's body around so her legs were hanging off the bed, Emma knelt in front of her, pulled out her hair bobble and grabbed Regina's left hand.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"Regina Mills, the day Henry turned up at my front door I never knew I would not only gain a son but eventually find the love of my life. It might have taken us a very long time to get to this point in our lives but now we're here and nothing else, but our future together matters. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Regina will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

The happiness Regina felt was so overwhelming she could no longer hold her tears in. Emma started to panic, didn't Regina want to marry her, did she make a huge mistake in proposing. Emma placed her hand on Regina's cheek, wiped away the tears and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Please tell me those are happy tears?"

Regina took a deep breath, grabbed hold of the bobble in Emma's hand and placed it on her ring finger.

"Yes, of course, these are happy tears. I love you Emma Swan and I want nothing more than to be your wife."

"So, we're really doing this?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I guess we really are."

* * *

 **A/N 2: So I hope you all liked this chapter and it looks like our favourite ladies are getting married. I hope to have this story wrapped up within another 11 chapters making it 30 chapters long. I already have the end paragraph worked out, it's just getting there. I want it completed before I go in for my operation so that gives me 6 weeks to get all the chapters complete. I hope you all stay around for the end.**


End file.
